Chaos assassin of light and dark
by kaiserbane
Summary: Percy is betrayed by everyone he cared about so he deciedes to leave and is soon taken in by Chaos
1. Chapter 1

Chaos assassin

**disclamiers I dont not own PJO or HoO**

chapter one

percy

I can't belive she would do this well atcually I can and that makes it worse seeing her kissing my over confident brother of mine the boy with the biggest ego in the whole world I began to pack as my mind went over what happened not an hour ago

_I was walking down the beach looking for Annabeth I needed to talk to her I had just found out that my parents were killed in a bank robbery when I saw my brother( he showed up not to long ago and then went on quest to kill a hydra and now everyone thinks hes the best thing to ever happen and they all forgot about me even my dad never had time for me he only thought about James) he was kissing a girl probably one of Aphrodite girls when I heard him say "Annabeth this has been the best thing that we have ever done " he said " thanks James I was so bord with Percy" with those words anger rose in me and a gaint wave roared over them James and Annabeth didn't have a chance before it swept over them I turned and left I didn't want to be at this camp anymore._

I heard a comotion outside of my cabin and turned round in time to see a very wet and very angry Annabeth and an equally angry but not so wet James "HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO US PERSEUS " shouted Annabeth James just stood there smilling "What do you mean how dare I YOU were cheating on ME so tell me wise girl how am I supposed to act should I come up and congratulate you I supposse you don't care that my parents are dead " I said but I didn't raise my voice I had learned to control it but there was no doubting the anger that was within. "Now get out of my way" she then noticed my bag was on my bed and packed. "Where are you going" she asked now there was concern in her voice "That doesn't concern you anymore" I replied I picked up my bag and left as I left I heard James say. "Good riddens " and for a second time I lost control of my anger and the ground began to shake I made it over half-blood hill before I heard the cabins collapse.

**THREE DAYS LATER**

I was fight a gourp of hellhounds there were three in total and I could of taken them out easily beaten them but I hadn't eatten anything for two days and I was felling weaker but I didn't care if I died there was nothing for me to live for not with my parents being killed in a bank robbery. Then there was a flash of light and the hellhounds just faded "I didn't know that I could do that" I said "you didn't" said a voice from behind me I turned to see a man wear a cloak with the hood up so I couldn't see his face "who are you" I asked "hhhhmmm thats a hard question the christians called me god but the greeks called me Chaos" he replied " "really" I said in disbelieve "no need to sound so scptical" he said "but thats not why I'm here" "Then why are you here" I said "I'm here to offer you a spot of honur as my assassin" said Chaos "your assassin?" I asked "yes if you join you will be embuled with enhanced speed, strenght, sight, hearing, and all the other sences also you will be immortal and you being the frist will have the power to take on all telweve olymupins at once and win but that is only if you accept" he said "what do your assassin do?" I asked "they kill people who I believe tyo be evil and deserve to die" he replied "just tell me what I have to do" I said " take my hand" said as he reached out his hand I didn't even hesiate as I took it I mean there was nothing here for me without Annabeth and Grover hardly around Thalia with the hunters and Nio is always in the underworld even my parents were to busy for me.

**Right this is my frist chapter please review it**


	2. Chapter 2

Chaos assassin of light and dark

Chapter 2

**Alpha assassin (p.o.v)**

I felt the thrill of the chase as Kastor the leader of the local drug dealers started to run, he didn't get that far as I threw one of my throwing knifes it got him in the leg but he stilled tried to get away as I slowy moved closer in no hurry after all he had a knife sticking out of his leg. As I got closer he began to beg me to leave him alone and let him live

"Kastor Sparrow your crimes are the death of hundreds through the drugs that you make" I said as my eyes began to glow the light soon envleoped him as he began to scream when I showed him every person he had helped to kill, as the light began to turn black to show that he was guilty I moved forward he was no longer begging me to let him live as I pulled out my blade he looked and me and said "Kill me please" I then shoved my sword through his heart I stood and looked at my kill, then turned around now some people would think that what I did was wrong I thought so myself when Chaos tought me how to do it.

_"Alpha" I heard Chaos calling my name. "Yes sir?" I replied I had been his assassin for fifteen years now. "I have something to teach you" he replied. "Really I thought that you had tought me everything to do with water" I said and that was true I could now telport through water and I could control people and plants also I could use the power of every creature that lived under the sea "I have. This is just something for my assassin, the abilty to see into someones mind and show them, all the evil that they have done, this way you can see that they truely deserve to die." he said_

_"But isn't that cruel?" I asked, " No it will show the person that they deserve to die and that you are there to help him." he said "Alright show me what to do" I said "Alpha you have become my greatest assassin and you are like a son to me accept this power and use it wisely" said Chaos. _

That had been nearly half a century ago now as I made my way back to my ship

**Chaos (P.O.V)**

I had just made my way to Mount Olympus to see that gods I walked in to see them all yelling at each other they must of found out that Gaia and the Titans were now working together to destroy them "Well isn't this just great why does my daughter bother to beat you when your already fighting each other" I said There was instant silence this was the frist time they had seemed me but that didn't stop them from being scarded of me

"My lord Chaos what do we owe the pleasure of your company" asked Hera "I have come to help you win your war" I replied "And who says we need your help" said Aries

"Let me see Gaia has joined forces with the titans, and if I'm not mistaken you could bearly beat them when they were seperated. So I have come to offer my army and my best assassin, all of them are capable of beating one of you in a fight but my assassin could take you all on and win and so therefore the titans should be no problem but a word of advise do not anger my assassin he has a grudge against most of the people here and the people at your camp" I replied

"What have we done to him?" asked Athena "That is for him to tell you himself all i will say is that he is like a son to me so you had better treat him with repect" I replied "Very well" said Zeus " when and where will the arrive?" asked Hades (he hade been made an Olympian after the gaint war) "they will arive at 0800 tomorrow at camp half-blood" I replied " Very well" said Zeus "I will take my leave" I said as I left I thought to myself Alpha will not like this.


	3. Chapter 3

Chaos assassin of light and dark

Chapter 3

**Alpha assassin (p.o.v)**

_"Alpha assassin Chaos wants to see you now."_ said the voice on the intercom on our base

I was at that point in time training against some bots with my sword I quickly deacitvated them and ran to Chaos office I had learned long ago not to keep someone who has the power to create everything and destroy waiting when I got to his office I just walked in he wouldn't care he treated me like a son and I treated him like a dad because I know he would never betray me.

"Alpha I want you to swear on the river Styx that you will not get angry with me." He said

"I swear."

"Good I am going to send you, Aries squad and the Cammandor of Chaos squad to help the Gods in there up coming war."

"Fine."

"Also I believe that the cammandor will be bringing along his lieutenant." This surprised me the Cammandors lieutenant would be treated with distrust the second he reviled himself

"In that case I will bring Beta assassin" I replied

"Very well you will arrive at 0800 so go pack. Oh and try not to kill them." He said as I stood up

"I won't promise that." I said as I left

"Aries squad why would he send those idiots" I muttered as I walked to my room. you see we had 14 squads and eack one has an assassin they are the highest ranking officer in that squad I was Chaos squad assassin so I outrank everyone except Chaos and Aries squad was the lowest squad the were all muscle no brain mainly because they were children of Aries but they repected there superiors which was everyone. When I had finished packing I started heading towards Aries squad gym were I knew they would be there on the way I meet the Cammandor and his lieutenant.

"You ready." the Cammandor asked.

"I'm always ready." I replied as we walked into the Aries squad gym most of Aries squad was working out but some were relaxing. But when they saw as the stoped what they were doing and stood at attenion.

"Men of Aries squad you have been given a mission to save the Gods on earth we are also going to be there and Beta assassin is that understood?" said the Cammandor.

"YES SIR." came the answer.

"We will be leaving in two hours so get ready" said the Lieutenant we then had to dive out of the door way as all of Aries squad ran out.

**Nico** (P.O.V)

It's been one hundred and fifty years since Percy left and we were all made immortal even James who took over for Percy as cabin leader of Poseidons we were just finishing breakfast when the olympian Gods apperaed.

"My lord to what do we owe the honour of your presence" asked Chiron

"We have been visited by a being more powerful then us who has offered us help in the coming war" replied Zeus

"Who was it" said James

"It was Chaos the creator of everything" said Poseidon

"Yes and he has offered his army to help us in this fight" said Hera

"Thats right." said a new voice as all of the campers turned to see a man in a black cloak walking towards us. "And they will be here soon" as he said this a giant ship flew over head it then shot out three hundred pods that hit the ground making quite a dust storm and when the dust was blown away out of each pod came ten soilders **(A/N for those who don't like math there are three thousand soilders)** they were all wearing red armor with there helmets on.

Then another pod shot out chrashing not that far away from the dining pivilion out of this pod came four people two were wearing black armor and the other two were wearing black cloaks they moved to the man who was wearing the cloak who I guess to be Chaos and bowed to him.

"My lord we have arrived" said one of the men wearing armor his voiced was muffled but it sound famliar

"Yes I can see that Cammandor" said Chaos he then turned to the soilders who were just standing there waiting for an order

"Men I have made a cabin for you over there" he pionted to a spot were not a minute ago there had been nothing there now stood a cabin made out of obsidian "Go and unpack" he said

All of the soilders moved to the cabin and somehow they all fitted in.

"Now why dont we all go to the big house and introduce ourself's" said Chaos as he and the other four moved to the big house the Gods followed and so did the immortal campers.

**right here is the thrid chapter hope you enjoyed it and please review**


	4. Chapter 4

Chaos assassin of light and dark

Chapter 4

**Alpha assassin (p.o.v)**

It had been along time since I had been in the war room it gotten alot bigger since then I looked around at all of the faces of the demi-gods and the gods themself staring at me and the others but most of them were looking at Chaos as he began to talk.

"Right, as you know I am Chaos and these are some of my best warriors."

"They dont look like much." said that idiot James

"And how would you know what we look like if you can't see what we look like?" said Beta assassin

"Don't talk to me like that." he yelled

"Be silent." Chaos said and James just stoped talking his mouthed moved but there was no sound. "Now that we have dealed with him why don't you introduce yourselfs." he was talking to us now.

"Very well." Said the Cammandor taking of his helmet to reveal the face of Jason Grace. "My name is Jason Grace I'm the son of Jupiter." Thaila who was there with the hunters ran up and hugged her brother.

It was the lieutenant turn next as he took of his helmet to show black hair and gold eyes.

"My name is Aiden Haines, and I'm the son of Kronos" when he said this all of the Gods drew there weapons

"What is a child of Kronos doing here." Zues yelled

"He is here as one of my warriors now put your weapons down, NOW" the last word Chaos yelled and there weapons just fell out of there hands.

"Do you think I wanted to be the son of Kronos" said Aiden "My father rapped my mother until he was sure that she was pregant and then when I was four he had me kill her. I hate that bastard and I want to kill him." When Aiden had finished his rant all of the gods were looking at there feet in shame.

Beta was up next she took of the hood of her cloak to show her curly blond with blue eyes.

"My name is Tess Hawke and I'm a daughter of Apollo." she said

It was my turn I didn't pull down my hood I merely said.

"My name is Alpha assassin."

"What is your real name?" asked Athena

"It doesn't matter." I replied

"It does if we are to be allies." Zeus said

"Yeah so tell us your name" said Annabeth

"My name is of no importance"

James who had been tring to speek through out this whole conversation walked over and grabed my hood, he was then sent flying as the cloaks magic kicked in.

"I would not do that again it gets more powerful each time" I said my voice dripping with venom.

"You can't do that to my boyfriend." Annabeth yelled at me

"Who's going to stop me?" I replied

"Enough." said Chaos "And the men outside are squad Aries."

"YEAH I got a squad named after me I bet its the biggest and the best." yelled Aries.

"Not really it is actually the smallest and the worest" replied Chaos "The people before you are from Chaos squad and Tess is from Zeus squad."

"I have a squad?" Zeus asked

"All of the gods here do" Jason Replied "each one has an assassin who is the highest ranking officer."

"Why is that?" asked Athena

"Because the assassin is used to kill the enemys leader and most of the time they are the hardest to kill, Alpha here is the highest ranking assassin." he said

"My lord Chaos could you give James his voice back." asked Poseidon. Figures he would ask that for his James

"Very well but he better learn some respect" he said as James started talking again.

"One day I will kill you for doing that Alpha and don't think I can't I'm the best warrior here." he said

"Aries squad will set up a defence ring around the camp and alert us if something is coming I will now leave you in the hands of my tursted soilders." Chaos said and then vanished no bright light just gone the rest of the gods left as well after they had picked up there weapons. I decieded that I would go down to the sea to calm down. I was stareing out to sea when I heard someone approach I turned to find James standing behind me with his sword pointed at my neck standing next to him was Annabeth.

"Who are you?" he asked in a voice that said tell me or else

"Doesn't matter" I replied with a slight smile

"I think you missed something I have the sword at your thoarted and I will kill you."

"You know that threat gets more scary every time I hear it" That pissed him off as he let out a cry and brought the blade at an arc to hit my neck. I didn't even try to move as the blade hit my neck and snaped in half.

"How did you do that?" asked Annabeth in a voice that showed she was now scared.

"The cloak is made out of a fabric that Chaos made its harder then the Nemean lions skin" I replied "now go away" I said as the wind began to pick up around me they turned and ran.

"Did you have fun doing that?" said a voice from behind me that I recognized as Tess. I turned and smiled.

"Yes I did." I replied.

"So you weren't lying when you told me about James and Annabeth."

"Yes and that is the only reason for why I'm not going out with you." I said she pouted at this.

"Oh come on you know I would never betray you." she said I knew she was telling the truth she had never lied to me before so why start now.

"Fine you win" I said as she walked I brought down the hood of my cloak which turns the magic off and started kissing her.

"Its about time you guys notice each other" said a voice behind me we turned to see Chaos standing there smiling.

"Well I take it you approve then." said Tess she knew how Chaos was like a father to me.

"With all my heart my dear." he said

he then vainshed.

"You know Chaos can find as anywhere right?" I asked

"Yeah." she said not knowing where I was going with this.

"So why does he have as come to him when he has a mission for us?" I asked.

"I guess it just fun for him to see us hop." she replied as she leaned in to give me another kiss we heared the conch shell sounding telling us that it was lunch I then flick up my hood we moved back to camp.

**Right here is the fourth chapter hope you enjoyed and please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chaos assassin of light and dark

Chapter 5

**Beta assassin (p.o.v)**

Today has been perfect until lunch I got to piss of that jackass James and Alpha and I are now going out I remember when we frist meet.

_flashback_

_I was being chased by a group of Cyclopes they had been chasing me for three days now and I was triedthen I ran into one of them it grabbed me he lifted me in the air yelling in triumph as the others came up behind me, they brought me into the closest ally and there I saw a fire and I then realized that they were going to eat meI started to scream I thought that someone must be nearby and that they would help._

_"Put me down NOW." I shouted at them they just laughed and I then saw something a man in a black cloak he was watching us._

_"I would put her down if I were you." he said they all turned to him seeing him for the frist time._

_"And why should we do that little demigod?" asked the biggest one there._

_"Because she is wanted by Chaos" he said the name ment nothing to me but all of the Cyclopes gasped._

_"And why would lordChaos want this weak little thing?" asked one of the smaller ones._

_"Because she is wanted to be an assassin."_

_"I dont believe you KILL HIM" said the biggest all of them charged even the one holding me they got within three meters of him when they just stopped he raised his arms and there was a sword it intrigued me it seemed to be made out of bronze, gold, silver, iron and steel who ever this guy was he just moved through the still cyclopes jabing them with his sword when he got to the one hoolding me it started moving again I started to panic but the I relazied that he was putting me downwhen I was on my feet again he stabbed it and moved to the leader._

_"Do you believe me now?" he asked._

_"Yes and please don't kill me." he a light exploded from his eyes and engolfed the cyclops the light turned black almost instantly and my saviour killed him he then turned to me I thought he was going to kill me he smiled and said _

_"I'm not going to kill you what I said before was true you are wanted by Chaos."_

_"Who is Chaos?" I said I still didn't believe what he said_

_"The creator of everything" he replied as he put out his hand without thinking I took it and we vanished._

Alpha the name that he told me to call him I thought as I looked at him as we made our way to the dining pavilion I didn't even know his real name but I didn't care I had liked him from the moment I saw him he had told me about his past and how Annabeth that slut had cheated on him with James.

I didn't really beileve that that was the reason he didn't want to go out with me until I had meet them. we had just made it to the table that Chaos had made for us only a few people were there the rest were working on the patrol Jason was there with Aiden, the cammandor of Aries squad, I think his name is Luke and Aries squad assassin who was known as Omega were sitting and eating as we showed up they stopped eating and stood up.

"Why do you people have to do that I mean right now we all want to eat we don't want to put you off by having you everytime." said Alpha.

"You will have to forgive us sir we are not used to eatting with supeiors." said Luke. we laughed at that and told him to stop being so up tight we were half way through our lunch when we heard a sound because of our hightened sences we were able to tell that there were three hundred monsters closing in on us but how did they get past the patrols. just then they came into view there were Cyclopes by the dozens Alpha knew of my fear of them, there was also some Hydras, also the manticore there were also some demigods. the rest of the campers just started to notice them as the cry rang out we jumped into action.

We charged them we began to slice threw them and there were only six of us the campers were still running to them, we had killed over half of there amy by the time they got there and then we heard a laugh and out of the trees came Krios the titan of conselations came running towards us swing a giant sword I saw Alpha running to him and I knew we would win.

**Alpha **(P.O.V)

As soon as I saw Krios I ran to him there was no way I was going to let any one taken him after all they could get hurt when I got to him I stabbed him in the leg he was after all 15 feet tall when he saw who stabbed him he changed his size so that he could attack easier.

"Who are you demigod." he asked.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked.

"I like to know who I kill." He replied.

"In that case I am Alpha Chaos best assassin and you won't be killing me this day I will kill you." Krios laughed at this and said.

"I'm immortal you cant kill me"

"Well see about that" I said as I charged at him bring my sword in an arc for his stomach he only just managed to get his sword up in time to block it but he had to deflect it as I was stronger I then went on attacking with quick attacks so he couldn't block my attacks as I cut him he was getting weaker very fast and soon he just collapsed.

"You win I can not fight anymore." he said panting. Then the light exploded from my eyes and engolfed him you see I couldn't kill him that was true but I could make him fade as I showed him all the evil that he had done the light turned black and he faded.

When the monsters saw what happened to Krios they ran when they were all gone the campers rounded up the wound and took them to the infirmary the immortal campers then came up to me with a bombardment of questions.

"What did you do?"

"How did you learn that?"

"Can we learn that?"

"QUITE how am I suuposed to answer your questions when I can bearly make them out?" I asked "Right what I did was show him all the evil he has done and that made him fade. I learnt it from Chaos and no you can not learn it."

"What if I beat you in a fight." said James with a smile he thought he could beat me.

"Alright but if I win you can not ask me who I am ever again." I replied

"deal but if I win you tell us who you are."

"fine we will do it tomorrow in the arena after breakfast."

"see you there then." they all walked off now.

"I was wondering if you would get in a fight with him." said a voice behind me I turned to find Chaos.

"You sound surpirsed." I said

"I'm surprised that it took you this long to get in a fight."

"I'll win it you know."

"Of course I know your my best after all."

"Will you be watching then."

"I might." and with that he vanished. I then started to look for Tess to tell her of the fight.

**Right here is the fifth chapter enjoy and review**


	6. Chapter 6

Chaos assassin of light and dark

Chapter 6

**Annabeth (p.o.v)**

With the fight going to happen tomorrow I would of thought the assassin would go and train after all James is the best fighter we have since Percy left but he just went to there cabin with that Tess girl so I went to find James he was in the amory because he had broken his last sword because of that stuiped assassin.

"Hey baby." I said when I saw him.

"Hey so what sword should I have?" he asked

"Well from what I saw of his fighting Hes fast so I would go with a light but strong sword." I replied

"Alright you are the smart one." he said giving me a kiss.

"So do you think you will win?" I asked

"Yeah easy."

"But he killed a titian."

"So he won through trickery and magic not swordsmenship."

"But hes really fast still."

"Annabeth don't worry I wil win and then we will learn his name, and who knows maybe Chaos will ask us to gone his army, I would be the new Alpha and you could replace that Jason person."

"Are you going to go practice?" I asked.

"No need."

"Alright I'll see you later I have classes to get to." I said as I ran to the archer arena there I saw Jason who was talking to Tahlia.

"Hey guys." I said as I walked up my lesson didn't start for another ten minutes.

"Hey." said Jason he didn't sound happy

"Whats wrong?"

"Thalia was telling me what you did to Percy."

"So what yes I cheated on him but James is way better."

"Oh really from what I saw in that fight he was hiding under a table."

"He broke his sword I told him to be there." I replied I was angry now nobody insults my boyfriend.

"Then how does he expect to beat the assassin?" Thaila asked.

"He has a new one." I replied

"Annabeth from what Jason has told me about this guy he has never been beaten by anyone." she said.

"Except Chaos." Jason said.

"He got in a fight with Chaos?" I asked.

"Chaos trained him, so, yeah, kind of, but they are nearly evenly matched." He replied.

"Well James will be able to beat him." I said defiantly.

"Annabeth James couldn't beat Percy how can he beat someone who been beaten?" asked Thalia.

"Everyone has a weak spot so that just means we have to find it." I said.

"Wait whats this WE business I'm supporting Alpha." said Jason.

"So am I Annabeth." siad Thalia.

"What why?" I asked.

"I'm supporting him because he will win." said Jason.

"And I am because I dont like him." said Thalia.

"Fine then I guess I will go find some real friends and ask for there help." I said now i was really angry I soon found out that almost everyone was supporting Alpha and by the end of the day I just collapsed

**The next day**

**Alpha assassin **(P.O.V)

when I woke up it was 6:30 breakfast was soon I thought as the conch shell rang signaling breakfast as I got ready putting on my cloak I had just pulled the hood up when I felt something someone was in my room I turned but there was no one there Annabeth the named flahed through my mind as I saw one of my chairs move.

"You might as well show yourself I know your there." I said. nothing happened so I moved to where she was standing you see even though she was invisible I could still find her because of the water in her body I quickly smacked off her hat and she became visible.

"How did you know I was there?" she asked.

"Doesn't matter now GET OUT." I shouted the last two words and there was enough power to blow her through my door which was made of wood.

"That was funny." said a voice just outside the door. I knew the voice belonged to Aiden.

"let go of me ." I heard Annabeth yelling at him. as I walked out od the room I saw her being held by two people from Aries squad holding her.

"Let her go." I said they let her go and I handed her her cap back.

"Now get out of here." saod Aiden. She turned and ran out of the door.

"I'm hungery lets go have lunch." I said to Aiden. he laughed. As we made our way to our table I saw Annabeth talking to James and from the look on his face he was angry.

"They must be talking about what just happened." Aiden said.

"What just happened?" asked Tess who was just sitting down.

"Nothing much." I said. we ate our breakfast quickly and then made our way to the arena were we waited for James to show up. When he did show up all of the campers moved to the stands and sat down to watch the fight.

"You will pay for what you did to my girlfriend." said James.

"Sure I will now can we begin?" I asked James then pulled out his new sword and said

"Are you ready to die?"

"I could ask the same of you." I replied he then raised his sword and charged.

**Here is the sixth chapter enjoy**


	7. Chapter 7

Chaos assassin of light and dark

Chapter 7

**Alpha assassin (p.o.v)**

_"Are you ready to die?"_

_"I could ask the same of you." I replied he then raised his sword and charged._

I let him get about two feet from me and drew my sword and began to fight slashing at him by the time he realized I'd hit him I was gone he started spinning around looking for me.

"Whats the matter are you affraid to fight me?" He yelled.

"No." I said appearing at the other side of the arena. " I was just waiting for you to start crying." With that water exploded from all sides and started heading to me. Then it stopped and turned around and started heading towards James he just had time to scream before it hit him and then the water lifted him up and froze solid with this head just stucking out.

"Do you surrender?" I asked.

"No I will win." He yelled at meI could feel him pushing aganist my power.

"And how do you expect to win when you are in a block of ice?" I asked.

"You can't hold me here forever and when you let your graud down I will get out." he said.

I then felt someone sneeking up on me I knew who it was that stuiped bitch was going to try and cheat. I spun around and kicked her in the stomach she went flying as her cap fell off but before she hit the wall she stopped and hanged in mid air I could feel James tring to free himself, as I moved across the arena when I was standing in front of her I felt anger begin to full me I then threw her into the ice.

"You want to help your bofriend so much you can join him I said as the ice started to engolf all of her except her head.

"You know for a daughter of Athena your not that smart I can expect James here to be stuiped but you, I would of thought you would of stopped making stuiped mistakes." I said.

"What do you mean?" She yelled at me.

"Oh you know what I mean like this mourning when you tried to sneek up on me and along time ago when you started cheating on Percy Jackson." I said there was obivous anger in my voice now.

"What do you know of Percy Jackson." Said a voice behind me I turned to see my dad standing there.

"I know that everyone he loved betrayed him for that idiot up there." I replied with ice in my voice as I gestured to James who was still trying to get free.

"Do you know where he is?" Said Hades.

"Why do you care lord Hades?" I asked.

"Percy was Brave and had the guts to stand aganist me." He replied. "And for that reason he is my favroite nephew."

"Well I'm flattered uncle." I said.

"What?" asked Poseidon

"I think I made it clear dad I am Percy Jackson." I said pulling down my hood and for the frist time everyone saw who I was I had changed alot my hair was cut short, my eyes held no warmth in them and I had three scars running along my face.

"Now I am leaving." I said as I vanished.

**Beta assassin (P.O.V)**

Percy Jackson my boyfriend is Percy Jackson the thoughts kept bombarding through my head I had heard of him I mean who hadn't he was a legend in the Chaos army but I thought taht he was dead because Alpha was ment to of killed him so that he could take his place. I was coming up on the lake were I knew he would be and there he was standing knee deep in the water.

"So did you have fun in the fight?" I asked. He turned at the sound of my voice.

"Yes I did, but I had hoped that James was more of a challenge." He said.

"So whats going to happen now Percy?" I asked I felt a shiver go down my spine as I said his name.

"Chaos wants us to train them, he thinks that some of the Primordal Gods are helping." He replied.

"Will you be okay training them?" I asked

"I've done it before and you saw how many of them were happy at what I did to James." He said with a smile.

"Is he still in the ice?" I asked.

"Yeah but now I have him hanging upside down." He said I couldn't stop the laughter.

"I suppose that you have had your revnege now?" I asked

"Not quite I still have to kill Kronos for making me come back."

"But coming back wasn't that bad was it son?" Said a voice just behind me I spun around to find Poseidon standing just behind me.

"Dad I am here to win your war and then leave nothing more nothing less." Percy said.

"But Percy your needed here." Poseidon sound like he was on the verge of tears.

"What about James You have him to protect you."

"James is a fool he doesn't think he just acts and that has put us all in danger on several occasions." I was about to say something when I noticed something coming towards us in the water.

"Percy get out of the water." I yelled.

"What why?" and then he saw it to out of the water a giant head was rising.

"Oceanus." Poseidon breathed.

**Right here is the seventh chapter hope you enjoyed and pelase review.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chaos assassin of light and dark

Chapter 8

**Beta assassin (p.o.v)**

_"What why?" and then he saw it to out of the water a giant head was rising._

_"Oceanus." Poseidon breathed._

So this was the titian of the sea I thought as he charged at us we only just managed to get out of the way as he made a gaint wave that nearly sweeped us away if it wasn't for Poseidon and Percy.

"Well Well Well if it isin't Poseidon and his son Percy." he said in a deep anicent voice.

"Long time no see Oceanus." said Poseidon. "But you should know you can not defeat us alone."

"Hahahaha, and who says I'm alone." he said I turned to look back at the water as another head was slowly rising.

"There another thing coming." I yelled. They turned round to see the head rising to show a gaint body with dragon like legs.

"Polybotes." Percy said

"It has been along time son of Poseidon." The new comer boomed.

"Yeah the last time we meet you got beat up by a statue." Percy yelled back.

"Yes and I shall have you pay for that." He said his voice full of anger.

"Beta." Percy yelled at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Take care of Oceanus me and my dad will deal with this thing." He said.

"Alright." I said moving towards the Titian.

"And who are you?" Oceanus said as I got closer to him.

"I am Beta assassin Chaos second best assassin and I am her to kill you." I said.

"Really and how do you plan to kill an immortal?" he asked.

"The same way Percy killed Krios." I said charging towards him. He then drew his weapons which were two snakes. he swang them at me and I was just able to dodge them.

"Why does a Titan fight with snakes?" I asked now with most people its a bad thing to talk in a battle but I was sure I could keep one step ahead of him.

"Snakes are good for sneaking up behind someone and bitting them." He said as I jumped I knew they were behind me I could hear them now I went on the offence taking of my necklace and turning it into a bow as my earrings turned into arrows as I vegan to fire my arrows I aimed for his eyes.

"AGHH." he yelled. I then moved in with my sword my bow was back in its neclace form as I stood above him I heard his snakes coming towards me I spun around and sliced them both in half I turned back to Oceanus who was tring to pull the arrows out.

"Oceanus it is time for you to die." I said as my eyes began to glow the light engolfed him as I showed him every evil he had done and then the light turned black and he began to fade.

"You will not win this war." Was the last thing he said. I then turned to see how Percy and Poseidon were doing and they were in a bit of a pickle with Percy in the gaints hand I took out my bow and shouted at Poseidon.

"NOW." as I fired the arrow Poseidon saw it and put his power behind it, it hit Polybotes in the forehead. He gave a sream as he began to die then Percy eyes glowed and engolfed him turning black quickly as he began to fade. Percy fell into the sea as he dissappered completely.

"Well that was fun." Percy said as I ran up and hugged him. we then heard screams coming form back at camp.

"We never get five minutes were were not beinging attacked or challenged." I said.

"Lets go see whats going on." Percy said.

**Jason** (P.O.V)

our problems began shortly after the battle between Percy and James I was slightly anger that he had never told me who he was and then I as I walked up to Thlias pine tree I had been told the story along time ago I saw a huge army coming towards us they were just at the base of halfblood hill.

"Were under attack."I yelled my voice ecoing through the valley behind me all of the campers quickly took up arms and all of Aries squad was running to where I stood roughly they had about two thousand men and monsters combind all of Aires squad just stood there looking at the arm with huge smiles on there faces then I heard a coice behind me ask.

"Wheres Alpha?" I turned to see Aiden standing behind me I looked around for him.

"Dont worry he'll be here soon." I said.

"I hope so because I sence my dad is near by."

"Will he take the lead in the fight?" I asked

"No he will watch then he will attack when he thinks were weak he will come forward and try to obliterate as." He said it with a voice that said he had seen his father fight many times.

"Well I guess we just dont lose." I said as the monsters began to charge

"Archers Draw." I yelled as half of Aries took out there bows notched a arrow and drew there bows to full extenion.

"FIRE." I yelled as fifteen hundred arrows flew through the air destroying the monsters then I heard a scream from behind us we turned to find an even bigger army standing behind us.

"Well." I said. "This is going to be fun." I said. "Charge." I yelled as Aries squad moved to begin the fight the monsters thought they would be up against normal demigods but Aries squad was tearing through them I soon got attcked by three hellhounds and they strated herding me to the arena when I was in the arena I released a bolt of lightning that destroyed them all I then herad a voice behind me say.

"can you let us down." I turned to see Annabeth and James still in there little block of ice.

"I can't Percy would kill me." I said as I left I heard James yelling at me but I ignored him as I got back into the fight. Although there was not much to join Aries squad had oblierate almost all of the eneimies and most of the demigods that were working for them were tied up and put in the middle of the arena. I saw that Percy had joined the fight and he seemed to be talking to Aiden as I moved closer I joined there conversation.

"SO where were you?" I asked.

"Just fighting Oceanus and Polybotes." He replied

"Sounds like fun."

"It was."  
>"I think James and Annabeth want to come down." I said<p>

"Oh alright." He said as we heard a scream coming from the arena that sound like PERCY

"They dont sound to happy." Said Aiden with a smile. We then saw fourteen flashes as the olympian appered

"Heroes." Zeus called.

"What is it my lord." Percy asked.

"We have come to tell you that we are leaving to go fight Typhon and we need you to go protect olympus we will be leaving to fight him in three hours." Poseidon said.

"We will be at olympus in three hours then." I said.

"Good." said my father.

"Lets get ready people squad Aries we shall take our ship there." Percy yelled.

"YES SIR." They all yelled.

"Good lets go." I said as I saw James and Annabeth coming towards us.

"You bastrad." Annabeth yelled at Percy

"And what did I do?" He asked sounding as innocent as he could.

"You know what you did you left us there hanging for ages and then after the fight you just drop us." She was very angry Tess moved behind her as Aiden moved behind James. "Now we want an apology now."

"No I dont think so." he said as Aidne and Tess jumped on them.

"Infact I think I should of left you there for a few days Annabeth I dont care about you or James I am not here to be your friend anymore you lots the right to boss me around when you cheated on me." he said with so much venom in his words that she flinched with each word he said.

"Get off them." I said. "There not worth our time." they got off them as we moved to where our pod was I heard Annabeth whisper to James that they would get revenge.

**Right here is the eighth chapter hope you enjoyed it and please review**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chaos assassin of light and dark**

**Chapter 9**

**Alpha assassin (P.O.V)**

We had just made it to New York not much had changed in a hundred and fifty years we were heading towards the Empire State Building I was were my cloak with the hood up but mortals didn't eben look at me as I walked up to the man at the frount desk.

"Floor six hundred." I said. He looked at me.

"No such floor kid." He replied I pulled out my blade and put it at his throat and said.

"I know you can see this, now I am not in the mood I am one of Chaos men and I am your ally now let me go to floor Six hundred."

"Okay you can go up." He sound like he was about to pee himself as me, Jason, Tess, Aiden, Omega and all of the immortal cammpers moved to the elevator Annabeth and James were still mad at me but I didn't care. When we reached Olympus the sight still manged to catch me off guard and sicne Annabeth had re made it it was even more breath taking.

"Wow." Said Tess. I heard Annabeth laugh quitely behind us at there reactions so to annoy her I said.

"It looked better the way it was." She did not like it and nor did James.

"You take that back." She yelled at me as she ran towards me to start hitting me then she stopped dead in her tracks I had turned my head slightly and glared at her.

"No I will not take it back and if you need some more time in a block of ice you should keep acting like a pompus brat." I said with an aura that said not to mess with me but that didn't stop James.

"I'm not afraid of you Percy." He said in an arrogant tone.

"Jason deal with him hes not worth my time." I said as Jason just lifted his arm and sent james flying into the elevator door.

"Lets go."I said moving towards the council room. When we got there we saw Lady Hestia.

"My lady." I said bowing.

"Percy it has been to long there has been a spot by our hearths that no one can fill." She said. I smiled.

"Thank you my lady."

"Olympus will be safe with you back to protect it." She said.

"Lets hope we last the night my lady." I said then one of the warriors of Aries squad ran in.

"Sir all of the mortals are taken care of and we have a preimeter around the whole island." He said.

"Good work." I said.

"What do you mean by taking care of the mortals did you kill them." Asked Connor.

"No we meraly put them to sleep and transported them to our ship." He replied. "Oh and sir Chaos wanted you to know that if needed all fifteen squads are at your disposal."

"Alright thank you soilder." I said as I turned to face everyone else in this room. "Alright people there is something I need to tell you."

"Is it that your going to chocken out and run?" Asked James with a snear on his face.

"No but you might." I said. as a chours of 'ohhh' erupted from the campers and the warriors who were present. "Now if I can have your atteion I have to tell you that we will not be fighting just Titains and Gaints but also Primordial Gods as well."

"Who are they." Asked James. "Some weak gods that are to hard for you to beat."

"No James they are Chaos frist children and they are more powerful then anything you have ever versed." I said. A hush fell over the campers even James was taking this seriously.

"Okay so how do we beat them?" Asked Katie from Demeters cabin.

"Me, Beta and Omega can kill immortals by forcing them to fade but we are only three people so if needed we will call for help from the other squads."

"Sir." A voice said from outside.

"What?" I said.

"They've began the attack we need you."

"Alright then for the Gods of Olympus and Chaos." I yelled there was a choours of shouts in return as we ran out to fight our enemy when we reached ground floor we split off in to groups me and Tess started heading towards the subway station were some of Aries squad were fighting a hoard of hell hounds that were the size of a truck. We were able to cut through them easily and then me and Tess had to split.

I ran to were I felt a pesence that was a titain and there I saw Atlas who was attacking five men from Aries squad.

"Hey Atlas." I yelled he turned to me.

"Ah another challenger." He said.

"How did you get out from under the sky?" I asked.

"Does it matter your going to die soon."

"Arragant as always you couldn't beat me last time and niether could Krios, Oceanus, Polybotes and some many people so how do you think you will do?" I asked.

"I have never seen you before." He yelled.

"yes you have the last time we meet you called me the stuipest Demigod but I still was able to figure out who you were."

"Who are you." He said running towards me our blades meet as I said.

"I am Percy Jackson Chaos frist assassin and the killer of thousands." I said as I began to slash him with my sword he fell back in surpirse.

"But you disappered." He said

"Well I came back." I said as I cut his stomach he screamed in pain.

"You have not won yet." he said as he tried to attack me but it was so pitiful that I disarmed him.

"Now Atlas you will join your family in the void." I said as my eyes glowed enveloping him and turning black almost at once as he began to fade he said.

"You will still lose you have no idea what you are up aganist." and then he was gone.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chaos assassin of light and dark**

**Chapter 10**

**Beta assassin (P.O.V)**

After I had split up with Percy I headed towards a group of campers that were being attacked by a Laistrygonians gaint or as Percy likes to call them candians. They were slaughtering the campers as I ran in I yelled.

"Hey ugly." they all turned around and looked at me.

"Another snack boys." One of them yelled.

"No I thnik you will find that I am to hard for you to beat." I said in a voice that said bring it on.

"GET HER." He yelled as they ran towards me. they didn't stand a chance i mean you don't get to be Chaos Beta assassin by doing nothing. As they ran towards me I pulled out my bow and began to shot them they in turned hurled there exploding dodge balls at me but thanks to the cloak I was protected from there attacks. When the last one fell I started to help the campers get back on there feet and for those who were to weak I healed as best I could.

"Beta." I heard a voice behind me say. I turned to see Omega standing behind me.

"What is it Omega?"

"Alpha just killed Atlas."

"How did he get out from under the sky?"

"He didn't say but I guess they forced a demigod to do it."

"What about the other titian have they been seen?"

"Not yet, but Aiden thinks that Kronos is getting closer."

"Is it beginning?"

"Not yet but he can feel the pull."

"Will he resist it?"

"He thinks so." Then we heard a scream we both turned in the direction and ran the sound had originated from one of the parks there standing in the center of the park was a giant tree.

"What made that noise?" I asked.

"This isin't good." Said a voice behind us we turned to see a satyr he was walking towards the tree with a look of worry on his face.

"What is it Grover?" Said Omega.

"This is where Hyperion is imprisoned. Wait how do you know my name?" He asked spinning around.

"I guess this was going to happen sooner or later." Omega said as she pulled back her hood to reveal blond hair, pale skin and blue eyes.

"Selena?" Grover asked.

"Yes." she was then tackled by Grover giving her a goathug.

"Okay thats enough you two." I said. "Now what were you saying Grover?"

"Well in the last war Percy fought Hyperion and we were able to imprison him by putting him in a tree but now hes trying to get out."

"Okay we need to go tell Percy this." I said.

"Yes I finaly get to see him again." Grover said practically jumping for joy. We then started running towards the empire sate building where we could feel Percy presence. We managed to get there in five minutes Grover by the time we got there was weezing trying to catch his breath.

"Grover you stay her and when you can go to the loby thats where he is." Selena said. As we moved to the loby. When we walked in the whole place was in turmoil.

"Hey." I yelled and there was silence. "Now what the Hades is going on?" I asked.

"James seems to think they don't need our help." Aiden said ad he didn't look good he looked ready to drop.

"Okay in that case he can fight Hyperion and we caan see how long he last."

"What do you mean Tess?" Percy said.

"Hyperion is trying to escape the tree you put him in Percy." Said Selena. Everyone turned to look at her and all of the immortal cammpers eyes widden.

"Selen." They all yelled and ran to her they all started to give her hugs Annabeth was the last one but when she tried to give her a hug Selena glared at her.

"What What have I done?" She asked.

"You know what you did you betrayed Percy." Selena said and she was angry.

"Not you to." Annabeth said. "Your a daughter of Aphrodite how many hearts have you broken."

"Only my own and I most certintly cheat on MY boyfriend with his brother who was the cause of his parents death." Selena was yelling by the end of this and everyone was looking at James. "And I didn't help with the killing of them."

"Enough Selena." Percy said in a voice devoid of emotions.

"So what if I helped James kill Sally and Paul." Annabeth said. "Yes I did it and I'm proud of it."

"Leave now Annabeth." Percy said.

"Or what Percy?" She said in a voice that said that he wouldn't hurt her.

"Or I will kill you and believe me I have killed thousands of people and I will kill you with out a second thought." Percy voice now held so much power that both James and Annabeth looked ready to shit themselves.

"Fine." She said then she and James left.

Once Annabeth and James left Grover walked in and when he saw Percy he tackled me with enough force to knock a tree down.

"Hey man good to see you again."

"Percy I've missed you so much where have you been?" He asked.

"Mainly at Chaos base but every now and then I come back and kill someone evil."

"Its good that you came back we will need your help the nature spirits have told me that an army of monsters are coming this way."

"How many." I asked.

"Atleast five thousand monsters and five hundred demigods." He replied

"Great." Percy said. "and here I thought this was going to be hard."

"They will be here by tonight."

"Okay everyone should go and rest as much as you can this is going to be a long night."

**Right here is the tenth chapter hope you enjoed it and please review**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chaos assassin of light and dark**

**Chapter 11**

**Alpha assassin (P.O.V)**

How much of my pain did those two create in my life Annabeth breaking my heart made me feel like dying for the last hundred and fifty years and now I learn that they caused me parents death but on the plus side I saw Grover for the frist time in a hundred and fifty years.

"Okay what are we going to do about Annabeth and James?" Asked Tess.

"Nothing." I replied.

"But they were the reason your parents died."

"I know but they are not the biggest problem we have."

"What could be worse?"

"How about five thousand monstes and demigods heading this way."

"We can take care of them easily."

"I know but the campers will lose many people I think we should call in Aphrodite's squad."

"As you wish Percy." She said as she left.

"Percy what was she saying about Annabeth and James killing your parents?" Asked Grover. I quickly told him the story. By the time I was finished he was sitting on a chair crying.

"But why would she do that?" He asked.

"For the same reason that she cheated on me probably."

"If you want I can bring them back her to be punished." He said with so much anger in his voice I was surprised.

"No Grover let them be for now."

"This is just like Luke all over again."

"No Grover its worse now lets go and look at Hypreion prison." I said as I started to move towards central park. There standing like it had been there for decades was Hyperions tree as we came closer we heard a scream coming from it.

"So he is trying to escape." I said.

"Yeah this isin't the frist time he has tried to escape but I think that he might succeed this time." There was a look of worry on his face.

"Is there anything you can do to stop this?" I asked.

"No we've been trying to stop him escapeing for so long that the tree is immuned to our magic. But we can move the tree to somewhere where he won't cause much harm."

"Do it." I said as I turned ariund to leave."

"Oh and Percy I think you should go talk to Nico."

"Why?"

"About your parents."

"Okay sure." I said as I left the park I headed towards the Emipre State Building where I had last seen Nico I think he might of gone to bed but when I got there he was standing at the door.

"Percy there are some people who want to talk to you." He said as he turned around and walked around to the back of the building and there I saw a pit.

"have you been talking to the dead again?" I asked.

"Of course I have I'm the son of the god of the dead what else am I ment to talk to?"

"Your friends." I sadi simply.

"You were my only friend and you left."

"I know and I am sorry but I was needed by Chaos-."

"I get the picture but thats not why I brought you here." He said as he stood before and began to chant in anicent Greek light began to flood the area as spirts came forward I drew my sword and they jumped back Then Nico spoke in english.

"Come forth Sally Jackson and Paul blofish." Two lights brighter the the others came forward they ignored my sword and began to drink what was in the pit it looked to be full of coke. As they drank the became more soild until my mum and stepdad were standing before me.

"Mum?" I asked.

"Yes it's me Percy I am so glad youcame back to save olympus."

"And I'm glad your not going to kill Annabeth." Said Paul.

"Even though she helped with killing you you don't want me to kill her?" i asked.

"We want you to do what you believe to be right." Said my Mum.

"Okay I won't."

"Percy there is something you must know." Said Paul.

""What?"

"You will need more force then you have to hold out the night."

"I have already sent for reinforcements they can't win."

"Percy they are not just attacking Olympus they are also attacking Rome and Greece those areas will not survive once they get there."

"But why would they attack there?" I asked.

"Because they want to destroy every last spark of the olympians." Paul said.

"but those troops will not arrive there for a great many months so you still have hope if you can win this battle in the war that is to come."

"I will win." I said as the ground rumbled.

"We must go now my son be careful and don't let your mistrust stop you." My Mum said as she fanished.

**Beta assassin (P.O.V)**

I thought I had been asleep for seconds when I was woken by Percy I sat up and gave him a hug I then looked at my clock it was 1 O'clock in the afternoon.

"Percy why did you wake me is the army going to be here earlier then expected?" I asked.

"No I just wanted to see you." he said it with a smile.

"Oh really?" I asked.

"Yes and I came to tell you that Aphrodite squad will be here in five minutes."

"Okay lets go and greet them." I said. gettign out of bed I started to put on my armor Percy was polite enough to leave the room. As I got left the room I saw Percy talking to a really pale boy with black hair.

"Hey Percy who's this?" I asked as I walked up and slipt my hand into his.

"This is Nico son of Hades." Percy said. "Nico this is Tess daughter of Apollo, chaos beta assassin and my girlfriend." When he said girlfriend I flet a shiver of delight run down my back.

"Good to meet you Tess." He said he seemed nice enough.

"Sir." said a voice down the coridor we truned to see one of Aries squad runnign towards us. "Aphrodies squad has arrived."

"Good lets go and meet them." I said. now I know soem of you will be asking yourselfs why is Aries squad the lowest squad when Aphrodite can't even fight we its because people who fight for something they love tend to fight better then people whos battle stratige is 'THERES A BAD GUY LETS CHARGE HIM' so we have them higher then Aries squad.

As we walked out of the building we looked up to see a ship bigger then Aries one and also it was bright pink wouldn't be Aprodite with out it being pink as these thoughts were going through my head pods got shot out in total there were five hundred pods with ten people in each so that was five thousand reinforcements plus Aries squad which was still at three thousands and the campers with three hundred warriors so I would say that we had eight thousand three hundred warriors.

While thinking this there cammandor came up to us

"Sir we are here to help you win this war." He said.

"Good you can set up your camp over there." Percy said gesturing to a group of buildings off to our left.

"Yes sir." He said then turned and gave orders to his troops.

"Percy I think I'm going to go check on Hyperions prison." I said.

"Hes no there anymore."

"What did he escape."

"No Grover and some other sytars moved him while you were asleep."

"Well I'm going to go stretch my legs then." i said as i began to walk off. I wonderd aimlessly until I came to a statue I stared at it and then I felt something smach me in the head and then the next thing I knew everything was black.

**Here is the eleventh chapter hope you enjoyed and please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chaos assassin of light and dark**

**Chapter 12**

**Alpha assassin (P.O.V)**

The sun was just about to set when the frist of the army was able to be heard they had split up into groups and where heading to five different tunnels.

"Doesn't this seem a little bit to obivous?" Asked Jason.

"Yeah its almost like Kronos wants as to defend only those tunnels." said Connor.

"thats because thats what he wants he wants us to defend the tunnels while a small group slips through one of the subway tunnels and attack Olympus." I said.

"So what should we do?" Asked Jason.

"We send Ahpridites squad to deal with the bigger armys with Ares squad and we along with the campers will defend Olympus." I said.

"But what if he knows that we figured out his plan."

"Don't worry well be fine." I said with a secret smile.

"Alright I will go talk to both of the cammandors." Said Jason.

"Oh and send Aiden to help with the larger armies." I said.

"Why don't you trust him?"

"Its not that its just that they will need the help and he is your best warrior."

"Alright." He said as he walked off to tell the cammandors there orders.

"Nico come out from the shadows." I said not even turning around.

"Percy I have some bad news."

"What?"

"Tess has fanished."

"What where?"

"If we knew that she wouldn't be missing."

"Your right we will have to send out sreach party's once we have won tonights battles."

"If we win it."

"It'll be a piece of cake, now if only we had a piece of cake."

"Percy this is serious we bearly won the last time and the last time we had reinforcements showing up at random points."

"I know but if you remember I said on the first day that I got back that there is a squad for every god and Chaos, so far we have only called on two so don't worry about the reinforcements."

"I know but what about these monsters there going to keep coming back but if we die we don't."

"So what should we do Nico do you want us to surrender do you want olympus to be destroyed because I won't let that happen."

"No I don't want that to happen I just wanted to remind you that we don't come back." And with that he left. I stood staring at the approaching armies and thought to myself this is where the fun really begans I then went and moved to where the rest of ary was Jason was just finishing giving the orders.

"Okay now head out to your asigned locations." He said.

"Yes sir." came the reply. As our forces began to move out.

"I hope your right about this." He said to me.

"So do I."

"Well in that case we'll win easily."

"Or I could be wrong and we all die horrible deaths."

"thank you mister positive."

"No problem cammandor sarcasm." I said with a smile.

"Oh shut up Percy."

"good to know I can still have the last word with us."

"When couldn't you." He muttered.

"Don't worry,did you send Aiden to help?"

"Yes and he wasn't happy about it."

"Thats why I had you tell him."

"I know."

"Now we play the waiting game." I said as we moved into hidding.

**Aidens (P.O.V)**

"Aiden can I talk to you." I turned to see JAson walking up to me and he looked like he had just swallowed a lemon.

"Sure whats up?" I asked.

"Percy wants you to help the two squads defend aganist the armies while we wait here and see if Kronos shows up."

"Of course sir." I said through clenched teeth.

"Okay I know that you won't like this but right now you look like death itself and we don't know what will happen when Kronos gets close to you."

"I don't care about that you and I both know that I wan't to kill that bastard."

"Yes we know but the pull its still effecting you and we can't take that risk."

"but you know that you can trust me."

"Yes but you also told me that when your near Kronos your not yourself so you will go help and help the squads and thats an order from me and Percy now go get read."

"Yes sir." I said as I walked to where my stuff was I quickly got into my armor and went to Jasons brefing of the plan I was to go and help the squads when they were in trouble while Percy, Jason and the campers stayed here and fought my father man I felt so mad as we began to move out I noticed that Beta wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Oi Luke do you know where Beta is?" I asked the cammandor of Ares squad.

"Nah bro I don't but who cares it just means more monsters for us."

"Yeah your right." I said as we neared the tunnel that he was gaurding.

"Right see you later." He said as he walked off to organise his troops.

"Yeah see you." I said as a loud boom could be heard I felt the pull of my father becoming stronger as people came into view and at there head was Kronos Percy had been wrong was my last thoughts as I lost consciousness.

**Alpha assassin (P.O.V)**

"Looks like its all going to plan." I said as I watched Kronos come out of the tunnel leaveing his monsters to fight the squad members that were there they would be able to beat the monsters but with Kronos there they were doomed which is why I sent Aiden to help I couldn't of told him before or it would of ruined this all.

"Yes but will Aiden be fine?" Asked Jason.

"Yeah he should be fine Kronos won't hurt him he's to valuable to him."

"Alright but I didn't think he would lose consciousness like that."

"He was fighting the pull to hard so he fainted but he will be fine, Now lets go help those people."

"CHARGE." Jason yelled. As we and fifty campers charged.

"Kronos is mine." I yelled heading towards him as he was standing on his horse looking at Aiden. "Hey Kronos."

He turned and looked at me.

"Ah so the great Percy Jackson has come to fight me But this time he won't win since Luke isin't here to help you."

"I don't need him I have been trained by Chaos himself and I have killed Atlas, Oceanus, Polybotes and Krios so you won't be that hard." I said as my blade flew through the air to meet his scythe.

**right here is chapter 12 read enjoy and review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chaos assassin of light and dark**

**Chapter 13**

**Alpha assassin (P.O.V)**

We began to fight and I was surpirsed at how easy I was winning until I fugured it out he didn't want to win I then jumped back.

"Whats the matter Percy don't you want to fight me?" He said.

"I would if you were really fighting, you put up more of a challenge last time."

"Alright then I will really fight you." He said and then he pointed his finger at me and I froze. "happy now." I didn't reply kind of hard when your frozen in time then I began to move again.

"What how is this possible." He said when I started moving.

"I am Chaos top assassin and I didn't get ther by doing nothing." I said as I broughht my sword into an arc heading for his stomach he only just manged to intercept my blade as we began to fight for real, his scythe and my blade were a blur of movement people who were wacthing us fight stood there in awe until Kronos blasted me back and I hit one of the walls making a huge dent in it.

"No fair." I said.

"Since when do I play fair Percy."

"Good point." And then we were back to fighting Kronos was slowing down as his arms began to feel like lead waits were being put on them.

"What is happening to my arms." He yelled.

"Well since you didn't want to play fair I thought that I should give you a little something to think about." I said as I rasied my hands and Kronos was lifted off the ground.

"How are you doing this."

"Easy, I can manipulate water and you have water in your body so I can use it aganist you." I said as I flang him aganist a wall on the far side of where we were fighting some people had to jump out of the way but nobody was hurt.

"You shall not win." He roared and the ground began to rumble he began to rin at me when a growl started coming from the tunnel we both turned and looked inside.

"Ah what was that?" I asked and then a giant shdow erupted from the tunnel and started heading for Kronos when it got to be twenty feet it jumped and nearly chrushed him but he was able to blast it off of him.

"Next time Percy Jackson you will die." He said and then he vanished in a brust of light the dark shadow turned to look at me.

"Mrs O'Leary?" I asked and then I was flattened by my old hellhound.

"Yes I am glad to see you to." I said. "But I can't breath so can you please get off me."

"Hey Percy What happened to Kronos?" Asked Jason.

"He ran away like the coward he is." I replied.

"But will he be back?"

"More then likely he hasn't gotten what he wants."

"And what's that?"

"What do you think Jason he wants Olympus and to kill every last one of us."

"Well I'm glad we have such a postive thinker on our side."

"Well if I wasn't you'd all be bord to death."

"And is that better then having a sword go through you?"

"I don't know do you want to find out?"

"No thanks."

"Okay lets move back to the empire state building and see how things are going." I said as we began to move out we heard that battles were still going on.

"Jason you can take these guy's back to Olympus I'll help the others." I said and then I jumped on Mrs O'Learys back and we speed of to the closest battle when we got there we saw another titan was here.

"Well now who do we have here." I muttered to myself as I looked at the titian.

"Bow before me for I am Menoetius the son of Iapetus and the titan of rash actions." He yelled as he slashed through all fo the people standong in his way be the demigod or monsters.

"Hey Menoetius." I yelled at him he turned to look at me.

"And what do we have here I sence that you fought my brother Atlas."

"Yeah and he's dead now."

"What did you do to my big brother." He yelled.

"The same thing I am going to do to you." I said as I ran at him.

"You can't beat me I am a titan and I will squash you like a bug."

"Well I guess I should do what a bug does and annoy you because you can't hit me." I said as he roared in anger as he brought his sword down on me I jumped off of Mrs O'Learys back and ran up to his legs I began to stab them as he roared in pain he brought his sword down to try and hit me but I jumped out of the way so he just manged to cut open a hug gash in his leg.

"Now I see why your the titan of rash actions." I said as I jumped onto his foot he then went a brought the sword down as I jumped out of the way again he cut of his foot.

"Oh come on I thought you were going to beat me." I said.

"You little insect." he yelled.

"You already called me that."

"You will pay for what you have done to me and my family."

"Really you can't even hit me so how am I gona pay for it?" He then swang his sword but before it hit me it got stuck in a wall.

"Oh come on I could beat you in my sleep." And then my eyes began to glow it quickly enveloped Menoetius but unlike Atlas when it turned black imenately it took about a minute before it turned black and he began to fade.

"My brothers will avenge me and kill you." was the last thing he said before he faded.

"Alright lets head back to the Emipre Sate Building." I said to the people who had survived Menoetius I did a quick sweep of the other armies and found them to be fine Selena and Aprodites squad assassin Theta had taken care of most of the monsters and titans that had shown up. When we all got back to the Empire state building the night was almost out so I thought I would go to bed for a while and thankfuly I had a great night sleep with out any dreams.

Well your wrong about that I had the worse dream.

**Right here is chapter 13 pelase review more reviews = more chapters**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chaos assassin of light and dark**

**Chapter 14**

**Alpha assassin (P.O.V)**

I dreamt that I was in a room, there were a few torches on the walls and a giant bonfire in the center of the room I saw an image of me killing Menoitios I then noticed that there were a few shapes in this room all of them were wearing cloaks then one spook with the unmistakable voice of Kronos.

"Mother all goes according to plan."

"Yes I can see that my son." replied another of the shapes.

"Do not get to over confident my sister." said one of the shapes in a voice that was so ancient and dark that it seemed to envelop the whole room.

"Yes I remember he was able to beat as last time but with your help my brother we shall win this day."

"I still say that we could win without him and the others." said Kronos.

"Then prehaps I should prove to you that I am more powerful then you lord of time." as he said this a darkness engulfed him and where he once was was empty.

"I do not trust him mother." said the voice of Promethus.

"Why Promethus your not loseing your nerve are you, after all you were the one that suggest that we ask him for help." said Kronos

"I know that but I have a feeling that he will betray us."

"Well your last FEELING about ME winning against the gods a hundred and fifty years ago was wrong wasn't it?"

"True I did but I even the prophecy about Percy wasn't completely sure if he would win so how was I suppos to know the exact out come." he asked.

"Your the titan of FORE THOUGHT how could you not know?"

"I said that you would be on olympus on the day that he turned sixteen I did not say that you would of won on the he turned sixteen."

"Well in that case why do we keep you?" asked wnother of the people standing there, they had a voice that sounded so familiar but I couldn't place it.

"You keep me because the last time you got rid of me you lost." he replied.

"And the last time we kept you we lost." said Kronos.

"Would you like me to leave then?"

"No you might be needed." said Gaia. "Now hows about we deal with our little eavesdropper." they all turned to look at me.

"How do you guys do that." I said as I vanished I thought that maybe I had woken up but when I looked around I was in cage.

"Where am I now?" I asked.

"With me my dear." said a voice behind me. I turned around to see Tess.

"Tess what are you doing in a cage?"

"What can I do?"

"Okay that was a stuip question i should of asked HOW did you get un this cage?"

"I was attacked from behind by someone I don't know who and when I woke up I was in here." I was now bursting with rage.

"Who would of been able to knock you out."

"It doesn't matter my dear I have a plan."

"What?" She then leaned in close and whispered.

"Use there distrust aganist each other I heard that one of the primordial gods is leading the next siege and I heard that the only reason he is here is because they tricked him."

"By sending Promethus to talk to him." I said.

"Yes if you are able to prove that he was tricked he might help you."

"Or he could kill me and destory olympus."

"Well yes that could happen to but it is unlikely, I hear that it is Erebus that is doing the siege."

"What but I helped him why would he help those idiots."

"Like I said they tricked him."

"Alright I will try and convice him to help us but how can I get you out of here?"

"You can't I'm held somewhere that is probably in there main camp and our reports say they have ten thousand monsters coming in daily to join."

"I dont care if I could save you then I would shift heaven earth and everything inbetween."

"I know but you can't help me."

I was then woken by someone shaking my shoulder.

"Sir we have bad news." It was one of Ares squad

"What is it?"

"An army of Nightshades and Night-terrors are heading this way."

"Great Erebus is coming."

"Sir what do you mean?"

"Dont worry just assemble the troops."

"Of course sir."

Now for people who don't know what a Nightshade is they are like horse that are made out of shadows and have a flaming tail and mane. while Night-terrors look like your worse fear they only way you can tell its a Night-terror is because usually they are huge and that gives them away.

"Tess I will find you and I will save you." I said to thin air.

I then got up and got into my armor and my cloak once I was dressed I walked into the loby where all of the leaders were.

"So what do we know?" I asked.

"We know that they have severl thousand monster coming towards us but no demigods." said Jason

"Of course not you and I both know that Erebus does not like to use demigods thinks there to weak and breakable."

"I know."

"PERCY JACKSON COME OUT I WOULD LIKE TO TALK TO YOU." said a voice from outside.

"Right come on then." I said. I walked out to find Erebus himself there

"My lord." I said bowing. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your company."

"Long ago you helped me with a problem do you remember it?" he asked.

"Yes Tartarus was trying to escape the pit." I replied.

"Yes and now here we are but instead of allies we are here as enemys, but I owe you much, so I will give you a chance fight an Night-terror if you win then I will join you if you lose then you and everyone here dies."

"Very well." I said.

"Good." then a pool of darkness appeared behind him and a creature began to appear.

**Right here is chapter 14 please review and tell me what you want Percy greastest fear to be.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chaos assassin of light and dark**

**Chapter 15**

**Alpha assassin (P.O.V)**

_"Very well." I said._

_"Good." then a pool of darkness appeared behind him and a creature began to appear._

What did a Night-Terror look like well to begin it was just a bloob and then it changed it began to grow arms and legs and a human head. Then my mother was standing in front of me.

"Mum?" I asked

"Who are you." she said and then gun shots were heard and five bullets hit my mum.

"MUM." I yelled then Paul came into the picture.

"You bastards what did she do to you?"

"Nothing Paul." said a voice behind me I turned to see James coming up with a gun. "Then why did you kill her?"

"To break Percy Paul." said a new voice that I recognized as Annabeths voice and then she appered.

"Annabeth what do you mean? your his girlfriend."

"For now but I am with James here the new son of Poseidon."

"Annabeth whats happening to you."

"My eyes have been opened after being closed for so long Paul." she said as she took the gun out of James hand pointed it at Paul and shot him twice in the chest.

Then the sence changed and I saw Tess she was in her cage I then felt the ground shake as a Cyclopes entered the room.

"Mmmm a little snack." it said.

"You stay away from me." Tess said she was trying to sound brave but I could hear the quivered in her voice. It laughed then said.

"And what will you do if I dont little snack."

"I'll kill you."

"Well in that case I will kill you then eat you." It said as it brought out a club.

"NO." I yelled as I drew my sword I rushed the Cyclopes. It turned to look at me as I jumped up and cut off its head. Then as the body began to fade so to did my surrounding.

I was standing looking at a pillar that was now cut in half.

"Ah what just happened?" I asked.

"You beat the Night-Terror." said a voice from behind me. I turned to see Erebus standing there.

"Those vision were they real?"

"The frist was what really transpired on the day of there death, but the second is a possablity." I then turned to look at all the others that were gathered.

"Percy." said Nico. "We saw what happened and we won't let the second one become reality." There was a chours of agreement from all of the campers and soilders present.

"Thank you." I said I was still slightly shaken from what I had seen but at least I had friends to help me I then turned to Erebus. "My lord Erebus will you help us in this war."

He smiled and said. "Yes Percy Jackson I think I will."

"Sir." we turned to see a soidler form Ares squad running at us. "Sir we have five thousand monsters coming up behind us they sneaked past our guards and there not part of Erebus army."

"Promethus must of told them that I have defected." said Erebus.

"It would seem like it." I said as we began to run to look at this army when we saw it I knew that it was lead by a Giant from the monsters that were there. There were wolfs, Gegenees and also there were some storm spirts but what really gave it away was the thirty feet tall had a dragon scale legs oh and he was shouting.

"MY NAME IS COME HIPPOLYTUS FIGHT ME PERCY JACKSON."

"I get the feeling that he was born to kill Ares." I said.

"Well you'd be wrong he was born to kill Hermes." said Erebus.

"Really he seems stuiped enough though."

"Oi." came a voice behind me I turned to see Clarisse.

"What you know it's ture so why deny it?"

"Because he's my dad thats why punk."

"Well I think this is going to be fun." said Jason.

"Get the troopss in postion and lets deal with this lot quickly and cleanly if possable." I said to him, he then moved away quickly

"Alpha." I turned to see Silena and Theta standing behind me.

"Yes what is it."

"I would like to fight Hippolytus."

"Are you sure he did say that he wanted to fight me?" I asked.

"Yes that is why I want to fight him." she said." And also because he was made to kill my dad so it makes sence that I would kill him."

"As you wish Theta."

"Ah Percy where is Tess?" Silena asked.

"I dont know I saw her in my dream last night but she was in a cage and I don't know where." Silena then ran up and gave me a hug.

"Don't worry we'll find her and bring her home safe and sound."

"Lets hope your right." I said I then turned to Theta and said. "If I'm not mistaken this is the frist time you will kill an immortal."

"Yes sir." he sound nervous.

"Dont worry just remember your training let the power out and it will do the rest."

"Yes sir."

"And remember do not fight him with strength, use your brain and your speed to your advantge."

"Yes sir."

"Good now lets move." I shouted the last two words.

**Theta assassin (P.O.V)**

Wow Alpha is going to let me kill this gaint I didn'y think that he would but he is. At this point in time I was running through the monsters cutting them to pieces as I was making my way towards Hippolytus he was swinging his sword at everything he saw even at his own men Alpha right he should of been made to beat Ares but hey not all of them are smart.

"HEY UGLY." I yelled when I was close to him. he turned and saw me.

"Your not Percy Jackson." he said

"No I'm not I am Theta assassin and I will be taking Alpha place."

"You are not worth it." he said.

"What." I yelled and charged him I began to hack at his scaly legs he sreamed in pain.

"Alright you want to fight so be it." he said then swang his sword at me. I just managed to get out of the way as the balde smashed into the ground.

"You don't scare me Hippo." I yelled.

"Why does everyone call me Hippo?" He yelled but it sound like a question he really wanted the answer to.

"Its because the frist five letters of your name is Hippo dumbass."

"How dare you." He had pulled his sword out of the ground.

"Oh I dare because you tried to kill my father."

"What I was born to kill Hermes." Then realiseation appered on his face. " Ah so a son of Hermes has come to challenge me this has just gotten very intresting."

I then raised my sword again and charged

**Right here is the 15 chapter please review **


	16. Chapter 16

**Chaos assassin of light and dark**

**Chapter 16**

**Theta assassin (P.O.V)**

I was running at Hippoytus when the ground began to pull at my feet it was quicker than what Alpha had told me it would be but I still managed to jump on to his leg.

"Hahaha what's the matter son of Hermes you going to tickle me to death." He said.

"Whatever works." I yelled. Then his hand moved and grabbed me, he then lifted me up to his face his breath stank like earth and dead trees.

"Any last words." He asked.

"Yeah have you ever heard of a breath mint." I yelled.

"Now why would I want to have a breath mint when my breath smells so lovely."

"Because you could destroy a whole forest with that stench."

He then began to squeeze me and I was glad I was wearing my cloak otherwise it would of seriously hurt.

"How are you still alive?" he asked after he had been squeezing me for two minutes.  
>"Ah because you have next to no strength in your hand maybe?"<p>

"Very well I will have to kill you with my sword." he said as he lifted his sword.  
>I then put my hands inside my cloak and pulled out my knife's and slammed them into his hand. He let out a roar of pain and let me go.<p>

"You little insect you will pay for that with your life."

"I thought you were going to kill me any way." I said

"Yes but now you will die slowly."

He then brought his blade down on one side of me and moved his hand to trap me on the other side and it would of worked to if I wasn't an assassin I simply jumped over his sword.

"What how did you do that?"

"I'm one of Chaos assassin idiot I am far more powerful and faster than you will ever be."

"Well in that case I will have to outsmart you." he said

And then he kicked me. I only just managed to get out of the way.  
>"Oh yes that might work but your too slow."<p>

"Then I will have to slow you down some more." and then I was sinking faster into the ground.

"You cheat."  
>"I'm not cheating I am simply making it easier for me to kill you." he said with a smile.<p>

"Well in that case_ Maia_." I said and I began to fly.

"Hey that's cheating."

"So you cheated so I can cheat." I said as I moved up and began to hack at his face.  
>He tried to hit me with his hand but I moved out of the way so he just hit himself in the face.<p>

"I can do this all day." I said.

"Soon you will make a mistake and I will kill you."

"yeah and soon you will knock yourself out." as he tried once again to hit me with his sword but now he was moving slower.

"What's the matter you're not tired already?"

"I will not be beaten by a puny mortal." He yelled.

"That's ok I can't kill you by myself I need a god, well that would be what we normal need but you see I'm one of Chaos assassin so I can kill you all by myself." then the light erupted from my eyes it quickly engulfed Hippoytus.

Now he hadn't did all that much evil because he spent quite a lot of time under a mountain and then spent even more time dead but he still had done enough to have the light turn black and force him to fade.

"You insignificant insect you cannot win." he said as he faded.

I turned to look at the rest of the battle only to find that most of the monsters were dead and the enemy demigods were unconscious I then noticed that there were a few Nightshades and Night-Terrors running around this battle didn't have that much time left as the last of the monsters ran to the nearest shadow to shadow travel.  
>I then made my way back to the Empire state building to which was in utter chaos and I don't mean the creator Chaos I mean swords at each others throats chaos.<p>

"Hey what's going on?" I asked.

"Percy said that Beta was missing and how he thinks someone here is the reason for it." said Silena.

"Well why would anyone from camp do it if you want a traitor you have one in your on army." said Clarisse.

"I am not a traitor any more I swore on the river Styx never to betray Chaos or anyone in his army." Silena said

"Well I know my past wouldn't help you to believe that we did not betray you." I said

"And who are you punk." said Clarisse I then pushed back my hood to reveal sandy blond hair, blue eyes and a scar that ran along my check.

"My name is Luke Castellan son of Hermes." I said.

**Alpha assassin (P.O.V)**

When Luke told everyone who he was all Hades broke loose as people went for their weapons but half way to them they stopped moving.

"How long will it take you people to figure out that none of the warriors are going to betray you and Luke has earned my respect from all the years that I trained him." I said.

"But he betrayed us last time so why won't he this time?" asked Clarisse

"For the same reason as Silena he swore an oath not to." I said as I let them have control of there limbs again.

"Percy." I turned to see Aiden had managed to get into the loby from the bed he had been in since his run in with Kronos. "What's going on?"

"We were just having some problems with the campers getting told that we weren't going to betray them."

"Why would we do that?"

"Doesn't matter you need to rest some more the medicine will help you while you recover."

"I will be fine." he said stubbornly.

"very well but sit down."

"I think I might know who took Tess."

"Who?" we all asked.

"Annabeth and James they are the only ones not here."

"He has a point." said Malcolm

"And it would be the perfect way to get back at us." I said

"Now we only have three assassin who can kill the immortals." Aiden said

"Don't worry about it I will send word to base to send for some of the other assassin and there squads maybe Apollo or maybe Dionysus." I said

"Why not both?" asked Nico

"Alright I will send the message everyone go find a bed and collapse." I said as I walked out to were our ships were hovering in midair I hopped into one of the pods and was shot up to the ship. Once there I moved straight to the com room and set up a webcam message with any one there. I got one of the assassin standing on the other side.

"Yes what is it Alpha?"

"I would like you to send Apollo and Dionysus squad down here and any assassin you can spare." I said  
>"Very well I will get them ready and have them there by tonight."<p>

"Over and out." I said as I cut the line I then moved back to the pod I had taken here and left the ship and headed back to the Empire state building and fell into one of the beds and drifted to sleep to be bombard by more dreams.

**here is the 16 chapter and I would like to ask people how they would like this story to end I already have an idea but I want to know your opinion.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chaos assassin of light and dark**

**Chapter 17**

**Alpha assassin (P.O.V)**

I dreamt I was in space with galexies off in the disatnce I heard a voice saying

"Percy there is a problem." the voice I recognized to be Chaos.

"What is it my lord?" I asked

"Gaia and the Titans are using us."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that there is unrest in the void caused by all of the Giants and Titans that have been sent here."

"What do you want me to do?"

"There is nothing that can be done they wil stop soon, but I will not be able to help you in your fights anymore you will have to realie on Erebus help to win you through this war."

"Understood sir."

"Also Beta must be found and saved or what you saw will happen."

"How do I find her?"

"Think like Annabeth what would be the logicl thing to do if you are thrown out of one army in a war?"

"Join the other side."

"Yes they have Beta and since they also have Annabeth they have a great taction."

"Yeah but they also have James so that makes it easier."

"Do not get overconfident Percy he has been blessed by the Titans and Gaia now he is a powerful foe."

"Chaos long ago you said I was almost as powerful as you I dont think that even with the Titans and Gaia blessing that he could be a match for me."

"Maybe not but still even the strongest of warrors can be batten by a noice if he's not to careful."

"I know my lord."

"Now I will send you to where the enemeys base is you must send a small attack force to attack it and give them something to think about."

"Yes sir." I said as the senre changed I was now not at the Willamsburg bridge which had been destroyed in the last war there were thousands of tents on the other side of the bridge I could see monsters and demigods alike walking about inside there base.

"Right under our nose but how come we didn't see them coming?" I asked thin air.

"Because they are shrouded in so much mist that they can fool even the eyes of a demigod." said the voice of Chaos.

"Right so if I say that an anry is at the Willamsburg bridge they will think I've gone crazy because they haven't seen it coming up on us."

"Yup have fun." was the last thing he said before I woke up I sat up and looked out side the sun was just appearing in my window and since I was facing the west I knew that we had a few hours before the next attack.

I got up and walked outside my room I saw one of the warriors from Ares squad standing at the corner.

"Oi go get the leaders of the camp and Jason, your cammandor, Theta and Omega I want them in the loby in one hour."

"Yes sir." He said as he turned and ran to obey my orders I turned to walk to the loby when I saw a flicker in the shadow.

"My lord Erebus what can I do for you."

"You didn't say that you wanted me in the loby Percy it made me feel unwanted." he said

"I didn't think I would need to since you were listening in on me."

"True I will see you in fifty nine minutes then." and the was then sucked into the shadows

"I'm glad he's on our side if not things could get quite hard." I said as I began to walk to the loby.

I walked in to find most of the leaders there

"What is it that you wanted Percy." said Jason

"I had a dream form Chaos." I said

"What did he say?" asked Silena

"He showed me that our enemy was closer then we thought that they are at the Willamsbrug bridge."

"Thats impossble." said Clarisse. "We have seen no monsters there at all."

"And doesn't that seem odd to you?" I asked. "No monsters what so ever."

"No the monsters remember what you did the last time you were there so of course they would stare clear of there."

"Then why don't you lead a small squad there and go half way across the bridge." I said

"Fine but this is just a waste of my time."

"Percy did you get a messege to base?" asked Jason.

"Yes They are sending the squads and all of the assassin the can."

"Good cause I think we are going to need them."

"Why do you think that?"

"I had a dream as well."

**Jason (P.O.V)**

"I had a dream as well." I said.

"What happened?" asked Percy

"I was in a room there was a bomfire in the center and people where cloaks surrounding it they were disscusing something then a door opened and two people came in I saw there faces weren't covered and then I saw who they were."

"It was Annabeth and James wasn't it?"

"Yes and they seemed different, stronger more sure of themselves."

"Yeah they have been blessed by the Titans and Gaia."

"How do you know?"

"Chaos told me."

"Right so what do we do?"

"We wait until the reniforcements come."

"And then?"

"We fight and win."

"Alright if you don't mind I would like to go and check on Aiden."

"Sure." he said as I left to go to Aiden room I walked in to find one of the soilders from Aphrodite squad there and she was holding his hand.

"I came to see if he was doing alright but I will leave if you would like." her head had snaped up when I started talking but relaxed when she saw it was me.

"No please come in sir." she said as I walked in I sat down on the other side of the bed

"So whats your name?"

"Hope."

"Who's your parent?"

"Rhea."

"Are you going out with Aiden?"

"Yeah we started going out not to long ago."

"Ironic that the daughter of Rhea and the son of Kronos started going out."

"So your saying that if Hera had a daughter you would go out with her?"

"I doubt it."

"Why?"

"Hera would never have a child."

"but what if she did?"

"If she did well we will have to find out."

"Did you ever have a girlfriend?"

"Yeah along time ago but she died in the Giant war."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it she died a hero and has found peace."

"Do you think he will get better?"

"Alpha said he would so yes."

"Has Alpha ever been wrong?"

"Not in a hundred and fifty years." We then heard the sounds of engines flying over us

"I guess that is the reinforcements." I said as I stood up to leave when I made it to the door I heard Hope say.

"I get the feeling that maybe we might be in for a long nigt."

"Well I didn't know that Rhea children had the power to see the future."

"I dont it's just a feeling after being in so many battles you begin to tell when the big ones are going to happen."

"I know what you mean." I said as I shut the door and headed for the courtyard outside.

There in the sky were two ships as pods got shot out of them atleast a thousand pods from each ship with ten people inside each our army was now much bigger

"So they sent the squads but where are the assassin." I said as I looked at the warriors on front of me when another pod was shot out this one landed ten meters away.

"I think thats them." Said Percy

"I think you might be right." as the cloud of dust parted I saw ten people coming out of the pod.

"They sent ten that means that one of them must be on a mission."

"Yes and I think that Delta isn't there." said Percy

"Well lets go meet them." I said.

**Right here is chapter 17 sorry it took so long please review**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chaos assassin of light and dark**

**Chapter 18**

**Alpha assassin (P.O.V)**

We started to walk towards the newly arrived assassin when I noticed that some of the campers were looking uneasy at the amount of troops that had just arrived.

"Don't worry there here to help." I said.

"But there's enough people here to destroy everyone and everything we are tring to protect." said Connor.

"But we are your allies remember." I said with a smile. "So there's no need to worry."

"But what happens after this wars over then what will you do?" asked Malcolm.

"Then we leave and make sure that you never see us again."

"But Percy what if we don't want you to leave?" asked Katie form Demeters cabin

"I gave an oath to serve Chaos and I don't break thoughs kind of promise's." I said with a tone of finality. "Now come and meet some of the other assassins."

We then all moved towards the assassin that were standing about twenty meters away.

"Sigma where's Detla?" asked Jason who was ahead of us.

"He was given a mission from Chaos before we left." said Sigma

"Do you know what the mission is?" I asked

"No all he would say was that he was going to help in a different way."

"Alright lets head back to the loby amd dicuss how we are going to strike back."

"What be we are defending not attacking." exclaimed Leo

"And the best defence is a good offence." I said heading back into the loby when I heard someone yell.

"OI PERCY." I turned to see Clarisse running at me

"I take it you found there base." I said

"Yeah and there must be thousands of monsters there and more where coming I left the men I took to watch what happened but we need to deal with them."

"Your absolutely right now lets go inside and plan." Clarisse just stood there as I wlked inside I heard here say to one of the cammpers

"Did he just say I was absolutley right?"

"Yes I think he did." came the reply I smiled Clarisse didn't seem to get told that that often it seemed.

When we were all in the loby I began.

"So what do you guys think we should with the enemys base?"

"I thought you had a plan." said Jason.

"I was just asking for others opinions." I said.

"But you do have a plan right?" asked Piper.

"I think I do." I said.

"Well what is it?" asked Malcolm

"Chaos said to send a small attack force into there camp and give them hell so I will send soem of the assassin as well as some campers to begin to harass them." I said

"Good plan there's only one problem." said Nico. "What if they are noticed?"

"It will be a hit and run assult and once there safely over the bridge I will bring it down again."

"But how will we get back to there base to attack?" asked Clarisse

"We will use our ships to attack the and transport some troops to the far side so that they can continue to harass them." I said

"Your ships have weapons?" asked Clarisse

"Yeah if we didn't how do you think we would be able to protect our base?" I asked

"Where is your base?" asked Malcolm.

"On the moon." I said

"What?"

"On. The. Moon." I said again but slower

"But theres no atmosphere on the moon."

"Yeah and the sun is a car driven by Apollo the point is not everything is what it seems."

"Fair enough."

"Now who would like to lead this raid on the enemys camp?" about everyones hand went up. "You can't all lead."

"Well I think it should be a camper." said Connor

"Do you guys agrre with that?" I asked the other assassin

"Yes." said Gamma

"Okay from the camp who would like to lead?"

"I'll do it." said Nico.

"Anyone aganist?" nobody said anything. "okay Nico you can choose the campers who will go and I will send the assassin."

"Will you come?"

"No I will stay and fend off any attacks but I will be at the bridge when its time to bring it down."

"Alright." he said and then he moved to go find some people to come with him the other campers also left leaving me with the assassin

"Okay Sigma, Gamma, Epsilon and Xi I want you to go and make sure that they all make it out."

"Yes sir." They said as they began to leave

**Nico (P.O.V)**

Wow this was new I was leading humans most of the time I have undead who follow me

"Who should I bring with me." I thought outloud.

"Take who ever you think can help." said a voice from behind me I turned to see Jason.

"Do you want to come?"

"I don't mind either way something bad will happen to the enemy after all sending a son of Hades is a dangrous thing to do."

"Well I guess I will just have to give them hell." I said with a smile

"Now that would be quite a sight." he said as he turned and walked away I then headed to where most of the campers were usually hanging out when we weren't fighting they were outside training with some of the people from Ares squad outside I walked over to the instructor and asked if I could have a word with the campers.

"Of course sir." he said then turned to face the campers. "Alright stand down Master Nico would like to talk to you."

"Right thanks for that." I said to him then I turned and looked at the campers. "Okay guys I have been given a mission that I will need a small number of our campers Percy is sending some people, and although I don't think it wise to say because we do not know if our enemy might be watching so I ask is there anyone here who will take part in this mission?"

I was surprised at how many people wanted to come there were some from all of the different cabins wow I have never felt like this they were willing to follow me when I hadn't even told them where we were going. I quickly chose some people I choose Butch form Iris cabin, Malcolm from Athena cabin, Mark from Ares cabin,Will from Apollo cabin, Reyna from Bellona cabin, Nyssa from Hephaetus cabin and Kaite from Demeter cabin.

"Alright all those who have been chosen can go get into dark leather armor as we will be leaving soon and it would be best if you weren't easy to see." I said as they ran off to follow my orders I began walking back into the loby thinking this is going to be a long night

**Right here is chapter 18 hope you enjoyed and please review**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chaos assassin of light and dark**

**Chapter 19**

**Nico (P.O.V)**

I was standing outside of the Empire state building waiting with the campers that I had chosen to go on this mission with we were waiting for the assassin's that Percy was going to be sending with us when they were standing in front of us.

"Where have you been?" I asked.

"We were looking at the enemies main base."

"Why?"

"We were looking for a weakness that we could explot."

"And?"

"The best way to get inside is going down the bridge and when we get half way set off a bomb that we placed not to far away from the camp so we can slip in during the chaos."

"Okay and do we get to know who you are?"

"I am Sigma."

"Okay and what about the rest of them?"

"I am Xi." another one said.

"I am Gamma." said the one standing next to Sigma.

"And I am Epslion." said the last one

"I'm Nico son of Hades." I said.

"I'm Butch son of Iris." said Butch.

"I'm Malcolm son of Athena." said Malcolm

"I'm Mark son of Ares." said Mark.

"Hi I'm Will son of Apollo." said Will

"I'm Reyna child of roman and the daughter of Bellona." said Reyna

"Nyssa daughter of Hephaetus." said Nyssa

"And I'm Kaite daughter of Demeter."

"Alright now that we all know each other lets get on with this mission." I said

"As you wish commandor."

"I'm not a commandor just call me Nico."

"As you wish." she said as we began to move towards the Williamsburg bridge

When we got to the bridge we saw some of the campers there

"Hey are you guys the one's that are going to take that camp ha thats funny I would of thought they would send a whole army." said one of the son's of Ares

"A army couldn't get to it unnoticed but a small attack force can get in and cause some major damage." said one of the assassin I think it was Xi

"We'll see, go ahead and have fun dying."

"We will." I said as I walked past I heard one of the campers say to the son of Ares

"You know that was the son of Hades you just said to have fun dying to?"

"Really well that explains the whole black depress thing about him."

"When will the bombs go off?" I asked Sigma

"Soon over there." she said pointing over to a spot about a few miles to the left of the army.

"Isin't there another base over there?"

"Thats why we chose it if we had chosen a spot were there were none of there troops they would of been suspicious

"Okay." I said as I heard a huge explosion coming form where Sigma had pointed "I think the bombs have gone off."

"Yes now lets hurry." Sigma said as she broke into a run we had to spirnt to atleast get within a few meters of these assassin they are really fast "That explosion was also a signal to Alpha to be at the far side of the bridge."

"Okay so what do we do now?" asked Kaite.

"We give these guys hell however we can I said as we reached the base it was in chaos everyone was running about so no one noticed us show up some of the campers had to stop and catch there breath while they were doing that I sent out a wave that made several gaint rock appear out of the ground I then saw some arrows flying over head with an ear percing scream some monsters disintergranted but other turned and saw us

"For the Titan's and the Earth Mother." one of the monster shouted and ran towards us then plants shot out of the ground entangled there legs then thorns grew making them cry in pain then I saw Sigma rase her hand and a blackness shot out and hit some of the monsters engulfing them and then they disappeared

"What was that?" I asked.

"A power of the night." she replied

"Who is your parent to be able to do that."

"My mother is the primordial goddess of night and death son of Hades."

"Well it looks like we have something in common."

"Prehaps you should wait until we leave to start hitting on me we still have a few monsters to take care of."

"Okay." I said as I turned and looked around most of the monster had been kill or had gone to see what had happened at the explosion and I thought we could leave soon but then I saw a man walking towards us he radianted power like only a Titan could

"Who are you." I yelled

"I am Astraeus the titan of of dusk but you can call me master little demigod." he said his voice carrying easily to me

"No one is my master." I said as I ran at him I saw out of the coner of my eye that Sigma was also running at him I deiceded that I would surprise him and I jumped in to the nearest shadow appearing on just behind him I only just had time to duck as he swang around with his sword in hand almost cutting my head off

"How did you know I was behind you."

"I am the titan of dusk silly mortal I can tell where your going to show up before you even know it." he said with a smile on his face

"Well in that case you might want to turn around. I said

"Do you think I am a fool?" then I saw the tip of a blade come out of his back

"No but you really shou;d listen to people it could help." said Sigma and then Her eyes exploded with the bright light that I had seen Percy, Tess and Luke use to kill immortals but it still fascinated me to see the light that begins to be pure white and almost impossable to look at turn to the darkest black I had ever seen

"You can not win." was the last words the Titan of dusk said

"What did that mean?" I asked.

"No idea you want to get somethin to eat I'm starved?"

"Fine but you have to tell me your real name."

"Um Nico I hate to interupt your little moment but I think we have a problem." said Kaite who was pointing at huge group of monsters coming towards us

"Quick run." I yelled as they began to run towards the bridge I stood there and claped my hands and shouted

"You shall not past." as a giant wll of obsidian erupted from the ground blocking there path I then turned and shadow traveled to about half way acroos the bridge were I began to run to the end I was really tired and didn't think I would make it when I felt someone grab my hand I then saw Sigma running beside me making me move faster to keep up with all the others when we final got across I looked back to see horads of monsters coming towards us then Percy was standing in front of us he stamped his foot and a earthquake was sent off in front of us he then turned to us and said.

"So did you have fun?" I then collapsed I felt Sigma arms around me she leaned inclose to my ear and whispered.

"My name is Taylor." before I lost consciousness

**Alpha assassin (P.O.V)**

"Well thats not what I expected for an answer but hey." I said as I moved close to him I pulled out my drink bottle full of necture and gave him a drink now I know it might not be a good idea for demigods to have to much of this stuff but being an assassin give you a few perks

"What did he do?" I asked Sigma

"He made sevral walls of Obsidian and shadow traveled."

"That reminds me of some famous words he once said to me."

"Whats that?"

"With great power comes a great need to take a nap by the way who shouted 'You shall not pass' I heard it all the way over here."

"We have enhanched hearing Alpha so of course you heard it and it was Nico."

"Bloody brillant thing to say it was off 'Lord of the Rings the Fellowship of the Rings'." I said with a laugh

"yes yery nice but will Nico be fine?"

"He's better then Aiden thats for sure but atleast Nico unconscious."

"Why whats Aiden doing?"

"He wants to get back into the fight but he still shaken from what the pull did to him."

"Just make sure he doesn't go near his father again."

"Hey if your finshed gossiping wouldn't it be better if I took a look at Nico." said Will

"Yes but lets get him to his bed frist."

"I'll carry him." Sigma said as she picked him up like he weighed nothing

we then began to move towrads the Empire state building and I had a feeling we had just made our enemy made.

**here is chapter 19 please review **


	20. Chapter 20

**Chaos assassin of light and dark**

**Chapter 20**

**Beta assassin (P.O.V)**

I didn't remeber falling asleep but the next thing I know there is a door being slamed and I was jolted awake I started looking around my cage to see what had come into this room when I saw a giant cyclopes it was stareing at me with it's giant bloodshot eye.

"Mmmm a little snack." it said.

"You stay away from me." I said trying to sound brave but I could hear the quiver in my voice.

"And what will you do if I don't little snack?"

"I'll kill you."

"Well in that case I will kill you then eat you." it said as it rasied it's club but before it could come down on me I heard someone yell

"STOP." the cyclop froze literally froze his body frosted over

"That is not how you treat a guest." the voice sound really fimiliar and then he stepped out of the shadows and I saw who it was.

"James?" I asked.

"Yes it's me and now youu are going to help the Titans win this war."

"And why should I do that?"

"Because if you don't then you will feel my wrath."

"Ha you couldn't beat Percy you have no chance to beat me."

"Oh but thats where your wrong I have far more power then I had when I fought Percy thanks to Gaia and the Titans so I will ask you one more time will you help us win."

"Go to Tartarus." I said as I spat in his face.

"You will pay for that." he said as he moved his hand and the cyclops began to move again. "Come my friend we must find a new way to break this one." he said as he left with the cyclops

"What am I going to do." I said to thin air. "I am the daughter of Apollo I have the gifts of Chaos I can get out." saying that outloud helped me figure out my thoughts I began to look around my cage as I had done hundreds of times before trying to find someway out I got no where there was nothing I could do.

"Do you need a hand?" asked a voice from behind me I turned to find Erebus standing on the outside of the cage

"Yes I would like a hand my lord."

"Good becasue I don't think Percy would like it if I left you in this cage after it took me so long to find it." he said

"You can get me out of here?"

"They couldn't stop me finding you although it took longer then I would of liked but yes I think I can." he said. "Take my hand." he said as he put his hand through the bars I reached out a grabbed his hands and then the world just melted away and then got put back together.

"What just happened?"

"We just shadow traveled."

"I think I might through up." I said

"Yeah thats what they all say after they've had a go at how I shadow travel."

"Where's Percy?"

"Inside come I'll show you." he said as he began to move towards the Empire state building I had to run a little to catch up.

"Wait outside for a little bit and I will tell them that I saved you." he said as he walked inside

"Percy I have some good news I have found your girlfriend."

"What where is she?" I heard him yell

"I'm here." I said walking in Percy looked like he had just been hit in the face and then he ran at me he grabbed me and lifted me into the air and then when he put me down he kissed me

"Get a room." I heard Jason yell we broke of our kiss and glared at him.

"Well I hate to say it but now is not the time to be kissing." Said Silena

"Your right Erebus where did you find her."

"The base that is on the other side of the Willamsbrug bridge has most of its people underground that is where I have been looking for her."

"How do we know they didn't force her to join there army?" asked one of the daughters of Ares.

"They tried but they couldn't break her." said Erebus

"I am also under oath not to betray Chaos or his warriors." I said

"Is anybody in your army not under the same oath?" asked Malclom

"Just the high ranking officers are." said Percy

"Doesn't really say much for trust in your army." said Clarisse

"We do trust each other we all volunteer to take the oath." I said

"Well since we have that sorted lets get back to planning Malclom continue." said Percy.

"Right as I was saying he enemies armies are going to attack us tomorrow night and they are going to come through central park and anothe army will come through these's tunnel'sso they will be attacking us on multiple fronts trying to overwhelm us they will have a Titan leading the force that goes through central park so we need an assassin there to rake him down."

"Right so we will split up our force's and take protect the tunnels we will leave a group of demigods here to protect Olympus I will take on the Titan." said Percy

"Okay dismissed." said Jason me and percy wondered of a little

"Tess I don't want you to be part off this fight."

"What? why not?" I asked.

"Have you looked at yourself lately?" I looked down I saw that I had quite a few cuts on me my clothes were torn

"I don't look that great but some nector will make me feel better."

"Yes but I just got you back I don't want to lose you again." He said his voice was filled with so much emotion that I didn't question if he was faking

"Alright I will stay but be careful." I said as I turned back and started walking back I heard Percy say.

"I am careful."

"Well prove it."

"I will." was the last thing I heard him say

**Alpha assassin (P.O.V)**

Having Tess back was great I had missed her so much and the only thing that had stopped it from showing was that everyone needed me otherwise I would of looked for her instead of Erebus.

"Its good to see you happy again Perce." said a voice from behind me I turned to see Grover

"You have got to stop reading my emotions." I said although I wasn't angry I just felt like he was going through my stuff without my permission

"I can't stop it man its like trying not to breath and you know that."

"Yeah I know so have you told the nymphs that theres going to be an army coming through there park soon?"

"Yes and they will help us they even know who the Titan is."

"Who?"

"He's an old friend of your's its Iapetus."

"Bob what's he doing helping the enemy?"

"Gaia some how gave him back his memories."

"Great and here I was thinking this would be an easy fight."

"Oh it will still be easy he's just the Titan of Mortalilty and pain and death."

"Thanks fior that man I remeber what he can do and that doesn't help me."

"Well lets just go to central park with your troops and deal with him."

"Okay."

**Right here is chapter 20 please review **


	21. Chapter 21

**Chaos assassin of light and dark**

**Chapter 21**

**Alpha assassin (P.O.V)**

We had made it to central park with our army when we began to hear the army coming towards us but we had already been told that it was a big army but from what we heard now big didn't come close to how massive that army was.

"Grover are all the men in position?" I asked.

"Yes there waiting for your orders."

"Good now lets hope your plan works."

"It will. . . . . I think."

"Right just go do your part."

"Ok Perce." he said as he walked off.

"Right get ready." I said to the group of campers and warrior standing behind me hiding in the bushes waiting for the army to comethe ground began to shake and we could tell that they had something really big with them. They entered the park and at the lead where atleast fifteen Hyperboreans and they had some rather big clubs with ice sticking out out at the top going in all directions.

"Wait."

They began to movee more into the park Then I saw a Hydra show up and this Hydra had ten heads.

"Wait."

Then Bob showed up or should I call him Iapetus since he has his memories back?

"Wait."

Now the whole army was in the park and they were heading for the exit.

"NOW." I yelled and all of the trees surraonding the Titans army sprang to life wraping there branches around the enemy some disintergrated others managed to cut themselves free and were looking for us.

"CHARGE." I yelled and demigods began to pour out from behind every bush and ran at the monsters that had freed themselves now were faced by an army that seemed to becoming from everywhere.

I ran straight for Iapetus.

"Hey pal what do you think your doing?" I asked.

"I am not your pal Perceus Jackson and you will pay for erasing my memories."

"If you think you can." I said rasing my sword I brought in an arc towards his cheast but he was able to jump out of the way and now our battle really began he was quite a good swordsmen but after I slashed open his right leg the battle was over he lay on the ground before me still trying to fight but his attacks were weak and I easily disarmed him.

"That was easy wasn't it Bob." I said as my eyes glowed and soon engulfed him the light turned black faster then I expected but I knew most of the horrable things he had done so I wasn't surprised.

"You will still lose."

"Why do you people keep saying that?" I asked but he had already faded not that he would of told me anyway I then turned my eye's back to the battle not that it was much of a battle we were beating them with ease thanks to the nymph's help most of the monster's had run or had died.

"Jason." I yelled.

"Over here Percy." came the replie

"How did we do?"

"Not to bad most of the monster managed to kill soem nymph's but most of the demigod's are fine with only minor injury's."

"Alright let's head back to to Empire state building." I yelled at everyone. "Where's Grover?" I asked Jason

"Last I saw he was helping some of the nature spirits with there tree's."

"Yeah well since he's a lord of the wild he has that obligation to help them."

"Thats what I said."

"Gods I can't wait to get back to Tess."

"I doubt that anything intresting happened to her so don't get to worried."

"I'm not."

"Right of course your not worried and I'm the king of the world."

"Oh nice to meet you your highness." I said with a bow to him

"Oh shut Percy." We had just made it back to the Empire state building I could see Tess standing outside when she saw us she began to run towards us.

"Hey guys how did it go?"

"Fine." I said but then I saw something strange. "Tess whats wrong with your hands?"

"What?" she looked down at her hands they hand turned the colour of mud and were starting to fall off.

"Tess whats happening?"

"I don't know." The mud was now moving up her encasing her body it then began to fall apart

"TESS." I yelled as I collapsed to my knee's staring at the pile of mud that had once been my girlfriend then I saw a face coming out of the mud a face I had hated for so long.

"Gaia what have you dane with Tess."

"Nothing she is my guest what you had was a mere clone that I crafted."

"Why?"

"Well since killing your parents didn't break you one of my new servants thought that this would make you feel better."

"You bastards I will kill you all for this."

"Hahahaha we shall see." she said. "You know what I shall test you I shall send one of my servants to fight you someone you won't be able to beat." and with that she fanished.

"Who do you reckon she will send?" asked Jason.

"Take a guess." said a voice from behind us we turned to see who I would be fighting.

**Right here is chapter 21 please review**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chaos assassin of light and dark**

**Chapter 22**

**Alpha assassin (P.O.V)**

_"Who do you reckon she will send?" asked Jason._

_"Take a guess." said a voice from behind us we turned to see who I would be fighting._

"You?" I said looking at my opponent

"Yes me seaweed brain." said Annabeth.

"Don't call me that Annabeth."

"Oh why not have I hurt your feelings somehow?"

"You killed my mum and dad and now you have taken my girlfriend so you tell me have you done anything to hurt my feeling's?"

"No I don't think I have."

"I thought Gaia was sending someone you couldn't beat Percy so why did she send Annabeth?" asked Jason

"Because Percy wont beat me I am far better then him."

"Hahaha you haven't fought Percy in a hundred and fifty years he is the second strongest being in the universe you can't win."

"Well see." she said as she lept at me with here sword in hand trying to go for my heart when she just froze in mid air.

"Whats happening?"

"Well I thought that since this is a battle we might as well use our powers." I said as I threw her against a wall.

"Thats not fair."

"Really wow and here I thought we were ment to be fighting."

"We are but I'm ment to win." she said moving towards me slower this time

"When did I say that?"

"Right now." she said as she slashed at my stomach I easliy stop her.

"You wont win that way Annabeth." our battle went on for a few more minutes with Annabeth trying to hit me I soon got bored of defending so I started to attack I put all my rage into my attacks there was so much power in my strikes that I broke Annabeths sword.

"Thats not possable." she said as she pulled out her knife.

"Thats the same knife that was used to kill Luke isin't it?"

"Yeah and now it's going to be used to kill you." she then ran at me with her blade out in front of her I grabed her arm and twisted it behind her back forcing her to drop the knife.

"Looks like I win." I said as I brought up my blade to kill her.

"No Percy don't kill her she maybe our only chance to find Tess." said Jason

"Fine." I said and then I hit her on the head knocking her unconscious. "Take her inside put her somewhere like the vault."

"Sure Percy."

"Tell me when she wakes up I want to be the one to question her."

"Of course."

"Percy I think you need to go to bed." said Grover.

"Yeah sure." I felt really tired like I had been hit in the with some kind of sleeping dust. I only just managed to get to my room before I fell asleep only to be confronted with yet another dream.

_"I told you I should of been the one sent to fight my weak brother." said a voice that belonged to James I was back in the room with the all of the people standing around the bonfire._

_"The results would of been the same you are not yet powerful enough to fight Percy." said Prometheus._

_"But I have been given all of your blessings I can beat him."_

_"Listen to me boy You have our blessing but you don't know how to use them haven't you heard the saying don't run before you can walk."_

_"Enough you to we haev nothing to fear Annabeth will not say a word to them about our plans." said Kronos _

_"Thats because we shall have her back soon." said Gaia._

_"But what if they make her talk before we are able to take them down."_

_"Well then I guess we will have to do something about it why dont we send an old friend of our's to take care of them."_

_"Who do you mean mother."_

_"I was thinking that maybe we should send a Primordal god that won't betray us."_

_"Like who?"_

_"Like Ourea the Primordal god of hills I think he would like to prove that he can be of use."_

_"As you wish mother I will send for him immediately." he said and then he froze and looked right at me. "eavesdropping is a bad habit Perceus Jackson you should stop it before it gets you killed."_

_By now all of the people here had turned and saw me._

_"Well I can't chose where I dream if I did I would be with Tess you idiot."_

_"Why you little insect." he said moving over to me with his scythe and was just abut to stike me when I woke._

"Percy Annabeths awake are you ready to question her." asked Grover.

"Yes It's about time we learned what they were up to." I said getting up I began to follow Grover to the vault where Annabeth was being held we could hear her as we got closer.

"LET ME OUT OF HERE OR ELSE."

"open the door." I said to some of the warriors that were standing there.

"Yes sir." They said as the moved to open then door I walked in to find Annabeth chained to the other wall.

"You here to let me go and beg for forgiveness." she said

"From where I stand your the one who should be begging for forgiveness Annabeth."

"Coward fight me like a man."

"I did you lost remember." I said "Now why don't you tell me what the Titans and Gaia are up to."

"Never."

"You still have Lukes dagger why?"

"It reminds me of him."

"Oh really you want to know something you should remember."

"Whats that."

"An oath you made when Thalia was still a pine tree and Chiron had been thrown out because he couldn't cure her do you remember what he asked you?"

"No and I don't care."

"He asked you to swear on the river Styx that you would protect me and now I find out that you helped kill my parents have joined the enemy we once fought against together and also I find out that you were ment to fight me probably to kill me now to me that seems like you are not protecting me but are hurting me."

"I don't care and you won't get me to change sides because of that promise because I swore that I would help take you down with James so doing that whole thing that I did to Luke to get him to take his own life so you could be a hero won't help."

"Alright then Grover."

"Yeah?"

"Go get Theta maybe he can talk some sence into her."

"Sure thing." he said as he walked out.

"Whos Thetaone of your weak assassin?"

"Oh you will find out."

"Tell me." but I remained silent as I sat down waiting for Grover to return it took Grover about five minutes to find Theta and bring him here when he walked through the door he had his hood pulled up so she couldn't see his face.

"Hows Nico?" I asked him.

"Hes fine and will be ready to fight again soon that shold make Sigma happy."

"Yeah she's been down a lot."

"So why did you want me here I doubt it was to talk about Nico."

"Your right I want you to talk some sence into Annabeth." he turned and saw Annabeth tied up to the wall

"Annabeth why don't you want to help us following in my foot steps is not a good place to go."

"What do you mean?"

"Come on Annabeth it should be easy to figure out I hear you still carry my knife."

"Luke?"

"Yup."

"But your dead.

"So should Selina and so many others who are in our army." I said

"I wont talk not even to you Luke."

"I'll leave you to persude her to help I have some stuff to do." I said as I stood up to leave when I was about to leave I heard Luke say.

"So Annabeth why don't you tell me why your helping the enemy?"

"You know Grover I think this might work."

**Right her is the 22 chapter read review and I wolud like to ask you why you think that all the immortals that are forced to fade are saying the same thing?**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chaos assassin of light and dark**

**Chapter 23**

**Theta assassin (P.O.V)**

_"_"So Annabeth why don't you tell me why your helping the enemy?" I said.

"You won't get me to talk Luke I will not betray them."

"You once said the same about Percy."

"Percy weak so I left him for someone strong and the only reason that he has gotten stronger is because of Chaos."

"Annabeth Percy was always going to be chosen to be the frist because he was and still is the strongest."

"Thats not true James can beat him in a heart beat."

"I was once like you remember I was a tool for the Titans and you remember what happened to me?"

"Yes."

"I got betrayed and used by the ones I had pledge to serve."

"They won't do that to me they need me."

"They told you that you could beat Percy right?"

"Yes."

"Well tell me who's chained up to a wall and stuck in a vault."

"He cheated I would of won in a fair fight."

"If it was a fair fight Percy would of beaten you before you could draw your sword Annabeth."

"How does telling me this get any infomation out of me?"

"It doesn't I was just seeing if you were smart."

"I am a child of Athena I am supposed to be smart."

"They are also ment to be wise."

"I am wise."

"Then why don't you want to help your friends?"

"Because they deserve to die."

"That is something even I didn't say when I was with Kronos."

"Well you attacked camp didn't you?"

"Yes and Kronos had to spend day's trying to get me to do it I never wanted to hurt anyone."

"Pathetic."

"No it just shows that I hadn't lost all of my humanity."

"You were weak plain and simple."

"Well I can see that there will be no way to make you talk through any compassion for your old friends so I will take drastic action."

"What do you mean?" I stood up and moved to the other side of the vault

"Erebus."

"You called." said Erebus as he showed up out of the wall.

"I need to borrow a Night-Terror."

"What for to make her talk." I said gesturing to Annabeth who was trying to here what we were talking about.

"Very well."

"Thank you." I said as he disappered to go get the Night-Terror. I walked back to where I was before and sat down.

"What was that about?"

"You will find out." was all I said

"Tell me." she shouted at me I just smiled this was quite fun and I knew that it would really annoy her.

I sat in silence for five minutes while Annabeth tried to get me to talk but finaly Erebus arrived.

"Did you you get it?"

"Of course I did now are you sure about this?"

"Yes but make sure it doesn't kill her."

"What are you guys talking about." Annabeth yelled at us

"Alright here is the Night-Terror." said Erebus. and then a cloud of darkness appeared it floated over o Annabeth there it began to change limbs began to appear they steched out getting hair all over them. then a huge sack appeared shooting straight into the air and then came charshing into the ground cracking the floor and finaly the head emerged it had eight black eyes it's mouth was dripping with saliva I think and now standing before us was the world biggest spider it shook its self and then it moved closer to Annabeth who had now realised what it was and was trying to escape.

"Daughter of Athena." it said

"I didn't think that spiders could talk." I said

"Have you ever listen hard enough to know if a spider was trying to talk to you or do you just squish them?" said Erebus

"Luke get this thing away from me.' Annabeth screamed

"Tell us what we want to know."

"Never."

"Then I can't help you but maybe if you said Riddikulus it will get rollablades on its feet."

"That only works in make beilieve books like Harry potter."

"Just tell us what we want." The Night-Terror was now above Annabeth and was dribbleing all over her it picked her up with two of its legs and started to spin its web on her.

"No I will not."

"Find then we will leave you in the company of our friend."

"Make your self at home here but please try not to kill her." said Erebus as we left

"How long before we should go and check on her?"

"I would say that after the up coming battle should be plenty of time Luke."

"Right let's go find Percy."

We found him outside talking to some of the campers they were planning for the next attack.

"If your dream is right Percy then they will be sending them soon with Ourea at there head." said Nico

"Ourea but I thought he was apart of Gaia." I said.

"Oh hi Luke have you gotten Annabeth to talk already?"

"No we just left her with a Night-Terror."

"Will it make her talk?"

"We shall see." said Erebus

"Nico I didn't think you would be out of bed so soon."

"I'm not hurt to bad and besides I didn't want to leave all of the fighting to you guys."

"And I suppose that Sigma didn't give you a moments peace?"

"Taylor was there but she was quiet so I could rest."

"Oh Taylor your on a name bases are you?"

"Yeah who knows I might join you guys just to stay with her."

"Thats fitting since she the assassin for Hades squad."

"That doesn't matter Luke what matter is how they attack us."

"Well from what I know of Ourea he not to bright and will try a head on approach go for full strength on the frist attack concentrated at one point so that he can overwhelm us." said Erebus

"If he knows your here then he might know that you can tell us what he will do so he might try something different besides we only know that he will be leading the army not if there will be some other smaller army coming at us from other places but I think this would be the perfect time to use our ships weapons to really hurt them." said Percy

"When did you get so smart?" asked Nico

"About the same time Annabeth got so dumb." I said

"Well lets get perpared.

**Right here is chapter 23 please review**

**Also I would like to ask your opioin for who the last assassin should be please choose letter's from the greek alphabet and the ones that I have given you already but please leave Delta out since he is not there and I already have a plan for him**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chaos assassin of light and dark**

**Chapter 24**

**Alpha assassin (P.O.V)**

"Right so this Ourea has been spotted not that far from central park so kets put Apollo squad and Ares squad there and have the rest around at all the tunnels and I want the campers to protect Olympus." I said.

"But Percy we can help." said Nico.

"I know you can but should any manage to get through our defence then you will need to take them down."

"Alright."

"So who of the assassin here would like to fight Ourea?" I asked

"I will." said Xi

"Very well the rest of the assassin will help with the other entrances."

"Yes sir." they all said

"Good I will be in the ships if they are needed they will give us some more fire power." I said as I began to walk to the cloest ship it was the Apollo ship but before I got there I heard someone yelling my name I turned around to see Hope Aiden girlfriend running towards me.

"What is it Hope?" I asked

"Aiden wants to see you."

"Alright lets go see him then." I said as I started moving towards the Empire state building.

When we reached Aidens room he was getting his armor on.

"Aiden whats up."

"I felt the link to my father being severed."

"I thought that wasn't possable."

"It is without consent from my father but it seems he think I'm just a waste of his time."

"What about you Hope?"

"I never had a link to my mother since she never wanted a kid." she replied

"Then how were you born?"

"Kronos traped Rhea and chained her to a stone slab Kronos then got mortal men to go and rape her when I was born Rhea prayed fro someone to help her and her new child and then Chaos appered he said that he could take me and rasie me but he could not help her my mum agreed and I was given to Chaos who then asked Rhea what she wanted to call me she said Hope so that there will always be some where ever I go."

"Wow not to be rude to your father Aiden but he's a real jackass." I said

"You don't have to tell me that Percy."

"Do you know what happened to your mother after you left?"

"Well Kronos was really mad and cut out her tongue so that she could never ask for help again he then got people to rape her again but Chaos had taken pity on her and made it so she couldn't have kids and soon they just gave up."

"Have you meet her?" asked Aiden

"No and right now lets just concentrate on what needs to be done."

"Very well Aiden if you believe that you are fit for battle then go to Jason and he will give you something to do Hope you go with him and if I'm not needed I was ment to be going to one of the ships."

"Right."

"Of course sir."

"Good see you after the battle." I said walking out I headed back to the ships and quickly got into the closest one

"Sir we are moments from getting airborne is somethig happening?" asked one of the crew.

"No I am taking this ship and we are going to wait just out of sight."

"Might I be allowed to ask why sir."

"Its just incase something goes wrong."

"Of course sir." he said as I walked into the bridge of the ship and sat on the cammand chair.

**Aiden (P.O.V)**

"Jason." I yelled as I got close to him he turned round and saw me.

"Aiden what are you doing out of bed?" he asked

"My dad let me go I can no longer feel him and he can no longer try to use me."

"Thats brillant we will need you come they are almost here."

"Who are we fighting?" I asked

"A primordal called Ourea he's the god of hills."

"Oh and when did we get Nightmares and is that a Night-Terror?"

"When Percy managed to convince Erebus to help us."

"Erebus how did that happen?"

"I'll tell you after the battle."

"Okay so whos going to fight Ourea?"

"Xi."

"When did she show up?"

"Not that long ago."

"How long was I out."

"About four day's."

"Okay well I think we should leave the dicussion for latter because I think there here." I said pointing at the army that had just entered the park. At the head of the army was a really big fat guy with the top of his head without hair and he looked slouched and then he spoke."

"All fear me I am Ourea." he said raising his arm the park began to move and raise.

"Well thats not fair." I said

"Well I guess we should do what we always do." said Jason

"beat the idiots."

"You got it CHARGE." he yelled and all of Apollo and Ares squad moved forward and slightly ahead of the was the assassin Xi.

**Right her is the 24 chapter sorry it took so long but I was busy and would someone like to give Xi a name godly parent and how she joined the force of Chaos**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chaos assassin of light and dark**

**Chapter 25**

**Xi assassin (P.O.V)**

Right so Ourea was standing on the top of a newly made hill and the ground around me was shifting making it harder to get to him for a normal half-blood and it was slightly hard for me one of the assassin of Chaos when I finaly made it to the top I found Ourea had someone already attacking him it looked like one of the campers the daughter of Ares Clarrise she was even doing a good job of hurting him but she couldn't defeat him.

"Hey ugly." I yelled and they both looked at me.

"Puny mortals calling me ugly I will kill you and eat you for lunch, breakfast and dessert." said Ourea

"Wow not just ugly but also dumb, man you make Ares sound smart."

"Aaaaahhhhh." he yelled as he ran at me it was easy to dodge him I mean he is quite slow compared to us in the army.

"Is that the best you got?" I asked and then the ground around me began to move shooting me staight up in the air to land next to Clarrise.

"Well that was fun." I said

"I could take him if the ground would remain flat." she replied

"I didn't know you campers could make them fade."

"We don't need to these guys ran from us."

"Well maybe we should move before he gets here." I said pointing at Ourea who was moving closer to us.

"Alright." she said and we began to move into different directions to hit him at two different points he turned to face Clarrise who he thought was the bigger theart as I rushed up and slashed the back of his leg causing him to scream and then Clarrise ran up and stabbed him in the thigh I saw an electric current rase through him stunning him I deicde now would be the best time to make him fade.

My eyes began to glow and the light engulfed him it turned black at once and I heard him say

"Just like we planned." with that he faded.

I walked up to Clarrise who was picking up her spear.

"Thats a nice weapon you have there." I said.

"Yeah gift from my dad." she replied

"Did you hear what he said before he faded?"

"Yeah we need to get some answers now." she said as we turned back to the battle most of the monster had run after Ourea had been defeated.

"I suppose the only thing left to do is make this place back to the way it was." I said as I closed my eyes the ground began to move flattening itself to the way it was.

"How did you do that?" asked Clarrise.

"My mum has control over the earth." I replied.

"There's only one goddess with that power and thats Gaia."

"Then you know my mother."

"But your mother is leading the attack so why aren't you helping her?"

"Because that is not the side of Gaia that I call mum."

"What do you mean." she sounded annoyed it must of been to complex

"There are two sides to Gaia, there is the destructive side the side that we are fighting now and there is the kinder side which is like everything that is beautiful about nature and the kinder side is my mum and the mother of Antueus who Percy says is also his brother."

"Oh well how did you join Chaos army?"

I was given to him by my mum to keep me safe from her destructive side."

"Okay lets go back to the Empire state building." she said as we headed off

"I wonder if anything manged to get to the Annabeth?" I thought outloud

"Oh us campers are stronger then most people give us credit. So what's your name?"

"Well I suppose you earned the right to ask that since you helped with Ourea my name is Sarah."

"Nice to meet you Sarah."

"We've already meet Clarrise."

"Yeah but now I know your name." we had just arrived at the Empire state building I could see that most of the campers there were hurt.

"Nico what happened?" asked Clarrise

"Some monster managed to get in the vault."

"Did they get Annabeth?"

"No the Night-Terror managed to hold them off for a while before it could call for help its spoke directly into my head it said 'Help son of Hades or we will lose our only way of finding out what is happening' so we all ran to the vault there were so many monsters I was surprised that it had managed to kill as many as it did."

"Right I think its time we found out what was going on." said a voice from behind me I turned to find Percy standing there.

"After you sir." I said as he began to walk towards the vault.

**Alpha assassin (P.O.V)**

When we got to the vault we found Annabeth hanging in a web in a cacoon with only her head exposed and the Night-Terror.

"Let me go." she said but her voice was quivering

"No I think we will keep you there until you tell us what there plan is."

"I will never tell you."

"Well obivously your of no use to us then Night-Terror kill her."

"What you can't just kill me." she yelled as The Night-Terror closed in on her it opened it's jaw to reveal its fangs they were dripping with venom it was standing over her.

"Stop it I'll tell you what you want to know."

"And how will we know that your not lying no it's better this way." I said as the Night-Terror bit her.

"So how long will it take for her to die?" asked Nico.

"She can't die Nico shes immortal remember she will just be in agony for a while."

"Oh and then you will ask her there plan."

"No I will ask her now."

"Annabeth the poison of a Night-Terror is slow and painful tell us what we want to know now."

"Gaia is making something more powerful then her wake up so that she can destory Chaos himself but it needs a huge amount of power to wake and it needs a host."

"So the reason for the crpitic messages means that there power is being used to wake this monster."

"No that is them getting stronger."

"What?"

"I only know what Gaia told me."

"And she didn't tell you that when they fade they can't come back its not possable."

"I don't know." she yelled the poison must of reached her heart because she fainted after it.

"Do you think she was telling the truth?" asked Xi

"We will find out I guess." I replied

"PERSEUS JACKSON COME OUTSIDE." I heard a voice yell it was a voice I recognized.

"What does he want." I muttered as I ran out of the vault and outside to find Prometheus standing there he smiled at me and said.

"Its time to parly."

**Right here is the 25 chapter review**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

**sorry for the long wait I was on a camp and then my computer had been taken in to get fixed but here is the next chapter**

**Nico (P.O.V)**

_"What does he want." I muttered as I ran out of the vault and outside to find Prometheus standing there he smiled at me and said._

_"Its time to parley." _

"Hello Prometheus what do you want?" said Percy

"I just said what I wanted Percy."

"Fine but who are they?" he said gesturing to two people standing behind Prometheus they looked like twins.

"Oh we'll get two them soon enough come sit with me." Percy, Grover and I moved to where Prometheus was sitting and sat down.

"You were right." said Percy.

"About what?"

"Patterns repeating themselves."

"Of course I was now down to buisness."

"What do you want?"

"Olympus."

"Besides that."

"Right now we will settle for having Annabeth."

"What will we get?"

"Tess." Percy head shot up at that.

"And how will I know if she the real one?"

"That is where my two young friends come in one is a clone the other is real to find out which is which all you have to do is search for how much water is inside of the you can do that I believe."

"Yes." He replied looking at the two demigods he then rasied his hand and pointed at one. "Him he's the real one."

"Good I shall take Annabeth."

"No."

"Why not?"

"I still want info." Prometheus gestured for him to continue. "Who are you tring to awaken?"

"Annabeth told you."

"Yes."

"Then I shall be the one who gets to tell you how you will fail."

"Get on with it."

"We are tring to awaken Chaos."

"What but Chaos is awake." I said.

"Part of him is Didn't you ever wonder why he was known as Chaos he is the creator and the destoryer."

"Percy is that true?" I asked.

"Yes just like Gaia Chaos has two parts."

"Good now that I have given you all that you want I will take Annabeth."

"No you won't."

"If you don't give us her Tess will be how should I put this ah she will find her stay with us less then comfortable." Percy thenn leaped up from the table with his face glowing with anger.

"And let me tell you something Prometheus if you have harmed her in anyway I will make your life a living hell I won't kill you but I will make the vutures seem like the kindest thing possible now GO AWAY." He yelled the last two words with enough force to destory a building as it was Prometheus was blown back.

"You will regret this Jackson." He said getting up.

"No you will regret joining Kronos again." he said with enough hatred in his voice that we were scared that he might lose it.

"We will get her back soon Percy." and with that he left with the two demigods.

"So what do we do now?" I asked.

"Nico I want you to hold Olympus until I get back."

"Where are you going?"

"You don't want to know." he said then he dissappered in a puff of salty air

**Alpha assassin (P.O.V)**

"You don't want to know." I said and then I teleported to the Willumberg bridge or what remained of it.

"Right it's time that I showed them just what there up aganist." I said before closeing my eyes when I opened them I was on the other side of the bridge I looked around and saw the damage that Nico and Taylor had done was still evident I looked around for an entrance to some kind of underground complex Erebus told me it wasn't that far from the bridge.

"Ah there it is." I said spoting a hole in the ground I quickly climbed down and found a door infront of me if had a doornob and lock I tried the handle and found that it was locked.

"Hhhhmm this will be fun." I then raise my hand and felt my power raise I concintrated at the door and began to pull suddenly all the water in the wall was floating just above my hand and the door was crumbling to pieces.

"Well that was fun." I then let the water drop to the ground I walked through what was left of the wall and started making my way through the tunnels.

"Gods this place is like the labyrinth." I said but then I heard voice coming towards me I quickly hide another good thing about my cloak is it can go invisable I had just hidden myself when a group of demigods came by.

"I heard that Percy was losing his grip on reality when he disappered all those yaers ago saved the world twice and then he thrown away like some old toy." one said there were three walking past me.

"Do you know who they've captured?" another asked.

"I heard it was Gaia best stratigst but we should get her back soon I mean we have Percy girlfriend." I had heard enough and decided to have some fun I pointed my fingers and they were thrown against the wall.

"Hey." one yelled.

"Whos doing this?" said another

"Let us go." said the last one

"I am going to ask you a question you are going to answer if you don't you will regret for haw ever long you will live which won't be very long." I said

"Who are you what do you want." said number Three** (in the order the last spoke I will number them.)**

"My name is Percy Jackson the Alpha assassin of Chaos savoiur of olympus in the last wars and I want to know where my girlfriend is now."

"We don't know." said Two his voice was quivering with fear.

"Do you want to re-think your answer before you die."

"Ah."

"Times up." I said as I reached out my hand Two began to scream as all of his blood began to pour out of his mouth, eyes, ears and under his nails until all that was left was a dry husk and floating above my hand was a ball of blood I made the other two demigods turn to see what had happened to there friend.

"Oh gods." said One.

"Right now I'm not in the habit of repeating myself so think carefully and then answer my questions."

"We don't know where she is but we've heard rumor about a girl being kept in the care of cammandor James." Three

"Where is that?"

"Just down this hall now can you let us go."

"Ha let you go so you can rasie the alarm that I am here no I think I will let you live but you won't be here." I said rasing my hand the disappered in a cloud of mist.

"James why am I not surprised my idiot brother has her with him." I said walking down the hall to his room.

his room was rather easy to find it had torches with gold fire coming out of them and above the door it said cammandor James.

"He always did like for people to know where he lives." I muttered. as I opened the door I saw in the middle of the room Tess who was floating in a gold forcefield as I moved closer something mad me stop this was to easy and the forcefield was giving off some bad vibs.

"Kronos eyes are gold so this might be his doing." I muttered as I bent down and picked up a rock I threw it at the feld it hit and began to slow down then it stopped.

"This makes it more diffacult." I said as I began to look back at my training with Chaos when he was teaching me about how to minpulate time my hand rasied on it own and a crack began to appear it began to grow until the forcefield shattered Tess dropped to the ground but I caught her and the the alarms began.

"Crap."

"What happened?" asked Tess.

"Long story tell you when we get out of here." I said as i began to run with her in my arms I ran past host of monsters and demigods running around so confused that no one noticed me carrying Tess out of here.

We had just made it out when I heard a voice behind me.

"PERCY JACKSON." I put down Tess and turned around to see James standing there with hsi sword drawn.

"Tess get to the bridge I will be with you soon." She nodded and began to hobble of. "What do you want James?"

"I want you dead."

"Get in line."

"A fight to the death Percy."

"Very well." I said as I drew my sword.

"Remove your cloak it won't save you this time."

"Very well." I said removing my cloak

"Now lets begin." He said as he ran towards me he was faster then last time but still no match for me his sword past through he air where I had been standing not a minute ago I slashed his arm but my blade bounced off his arm I junped back.

"You bathed in the river Styx." It wasn't a question.

"Of course I needed to get more powerful after you left and Annabeth had told me how you did it and after I had became invinceable I killed my mother to prove how strong I was."

"Thats not strength." I said.

"Then what is it?"

"Murder." I now charged him he only just managed to block my attack he seemed to know where I was going to attck before it happened."

"Prometheus blessing." I muttered as he blocked me yet again I rasied my hand and froze him in place lik he had done with the cyclopes.

"You know your not worth the fight James I'm not even trying right now you know I am the second most powerful being in the whole universe." I said as I turned away to leave I had walked a few steps when I felt something percieing throghu my back I looked down to find a blade sticking out of me I turned around to see James smiling face stareing at me.

**Dont hate me wait for the next chapter but please review.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

**James (P.O.V)**

Yes I thought as i shoved my sword into my no good brother back he turned and looked at me and I smiled at him then he looked down at my sword and began to laugh.

"Have you lost it Percy?" I demanded.

"No I just find it funny that even with the forethought of Promethus you are still blind to the obvious." he said in a irritatingly happy voice.

"What do you mean?" and then he exploded into water but I still heard his answer.

"Gaia is not the only one who can make clones." when I could see again I noticed that I was covered in water and Percy was no where in sight I yelled at the top of my langs casuing the ground around me to collapse until I was standing in a meter deep hole.

"I take it that you fell for his little trick." said a voice behind me I turned to see Promethus standing at the top of my newly made crater.

"You knew?" I asked.

"Not really but I knew that he would have some form of plan after all he wouldn't come here without one."

"Then why didn't you tell me." I yelled.

"I tried but you ran off before I could."

"I will make him pay for this I want all of our force mobilized I want Olympus taken today." I said fumming that he would try to make this my fault.

"As you wish." he turned around and walked off to do as I told him then something hit me not literally but someone might as well of.

"Where's Tess." I yelled then I remembered that Percy had told her to go to the bridge so I began to run for the bridge.

**Tess (P.O.V)**

I had just made it to the bridge when I heard behind me a terriable scream that shoke the ground that I was standing on.

"What was that." I muttered my leg was feeling alot better now that I had stopped see I hurt it when I got captured by Annabeth and James, they knocked me out but didn't catch me when I came round, I was in a cage made of metal with blood on my leg but it was dried, so I wasn't going to die of blood loss I was in there for a few days before I tried to escape from there I was caught almost at once by Kronos he lifted his hand and then I was being caught by Percy he couldn't fool me though I knew it was a clone from the beginning.

"Ah there you are Tess." I turned around to see Percy (the real one) standing behind me.

"What took you so long." I asked.

"Nothing I just wanted James to see me take you." he said pointing at his brother who was running towards us, then he gave me a hug as he teleported us I was used to his teleporting but this was the frist time he'd done it while hugging me when we reappered he gave me a kiss on the lips I now felt alot better probably because he was healing me while he kissed me.

"Feel better now?" he asked.

"Much." I said as I started kissing him but our moment was broken by someone yelling.

"PERCY, TESS IS THAT YOU." I turned to see one of the campers running towards us with swords drawn.

"Yes Nico it's us." said Percy.

"How do I know it's you you could be one of Gaia's clones?" he asked

"Then ask me somethign that only I would know."

"Right uuummm oh I got it what was it that I said just before you took a dip in the river styx."

"You said with great power comes a great need to take a nap."

"Alright you've convinced me and I will trust you to believe that this is the real Tess and not a clone."

"What happened while I was gone?"

"Two demigods arrived out of know where we have them with Annabeth in the vault right now."

"Good they made it here."

"Wait you know these guys?"

"Yeah they told me where I could find Tess so I sent them here so they would rasie the alarm but I forgot to send there dead friend so in the end someone noticed and raised the alarm."

"Oh."

"Well what are we going to do now?" I asked

"James is going to send everything he's got at us now so we need to be ready I think we should bring in all the squads and find Delta."

"Where is he?"

"He was given a mission before he could come but he told Sigma that he would be helping us in some way we just need him to do it soon."

"Alright I will send the order to send all of the remanding squads. How many are here?"

"Four."

"This is going to give them one hell of a shock." I said as I walked off

**Alpha assassin (P.O.V)**

I watched as Tess left to send out the message.

"I think I will go talk to our new friends." I said as Nico and myself walked towards the Empire State Building.

"The Night-Terror is doing a brillant job at holding them there stuck in it's web but they see different things to us one of them thought he was in a birds nest I nearly fell over laughing." said Nico

"The Night-Terrors form changes depending on what the preson is afraid of but with that in mind it can look like one thing to someone and a completely different thing to another."

"Even so a birds nest who's afraid of birds."

"Your afraid of flying and the ocean I wouldn't make fun of people's fears if I were you. That Night-Terror has a thing for you though they don't usually send there thoughts to anyone except Erebus."

"Yeah well maybe it just was in a dire situation."

"No it would of sent it call for help to Erebus if it was dire but it sent it to you."

"So?"

"Well there are stories that say the a Night-Terror will obey it's lord until the day soemone who is of like mind to it come's along and it will forever be at that persons cammand."

"Well thats nice but I think your wrong." Then Nico stopped he turned his head to one side as he listened to something. "Very well I agree."

"Agree to what?"

"You weren't wrong he just told me that he also said that I had to give him a name."

"Okay then what were you agreeing to?"

"He said if I didn't want him that would cause him to die so I really didn't want that to happen so I agreed to him being my well he said that he would be my slave but I think I will more think of him as a protector."

"Good." I said as we walked into the vault. TheNight-Terror looked at Nico and asked.

"Have you come up with a name yet master."

"Not yet but don't call me master just call me Nico."

"As you wish." he said as he turned back to his three prisoners Annabeth was still withering in pain from the pain the other two looked like that had just wet themselves.

"So how about you tell me what you know about your army it's numbers, the tipes of monster's and most importantly how many immortals are there with you."

"We don't know were just soildiers wee not given that kind of information." one of them said

"Then we have no use for you so you can die." I said as I rasied my hand pointing at the one who talked he began to scream as all of his blood was forced out of his body through his eyes, mouth, ears and from underneath his nails until there was a dried husk were he was and the blood was hovering above my hand. I heard a sound behind me like someone throwing up.

"You okay Nico?"

"No I am not okay that was horrable Percy."

"Yeah I know but hey." I said as I let the blood drop to the floor I then heard cries of pain from outside.

"Crap there here." said Nico.

"Seems like." I said as I ran for the door I made it to the front doors as the campers and my warriors were getting over there shock when I arrived and at there head was Gaia, Kronos and James.

**Right here is chapter 27 please review **


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

**Sorry for the long wait i have been doing a hell load of homework for my drama class and couldn't get on the computer to do this.**

**Percy (P.O.V)**

"Well well well brother it seems as if you are losing this fight." said James as he came up to stand in front of me.

"Really I don't think so James." I replied

"We will win Percy now get out of my way we are going to destroy Olympus once and for all."

"Where is your useless girlfriend Jackson?" asked Kronos.

"Sending for help."

"Are you sure about that?"

"What do you mean?"

Well the thing is that while that little bitch was with us we learned that she doesn't like cyclops and we had them follow her." said James as he turned and pointed to a cyclop standing at the back of the invading army with Tess in its arms.

"You bastard if you harm her you will wish you had never been born."

"And if you don't ge-" he stopped mid sentence.

"What will you do James."

"He can't hear you." said a voice from behind me. I spun around to find an assassin standing behind me.

"Delta?"

"Yes Percy it's me."

"Where did you come from, what have you been doing?"

"The first question is hard to explain but as for the second one I have been helping and sabotaging the enemy."

"Okay and how is it that everything around as is frozen?" I asked looking around the battleground I saw that no one was moving.

"Something Chaos gave me orders to make it is somethign so powerful that it stops time completely and no one will noticed that it has stopped."

"Even Kronos?"

"Yes even the titan of time will not notice. but we have more important thing's to talk about Percy Typhoon is almost here and the Gods attack is only strengthing him."

"So what should I do?"

"No one can stop him now well maybe Chaos if he choose to help but you won't be able to help."

"So why are you here?"

"To tell you that it is still possable to wim this war you just need to assume your full power."

"But that would kill me."

"No it MIGHT kill you it is possable for you to survive."

"But what will happen if I die no one will be able to stop this battle except me or Chaos."

"You have no idea what your true power could do do you?"

"I have never used it before."

"Just remember Percy that you will only be able to uses it if something truely horrable happens to you."

"Like what?"

"You will see soon. By the way how is my Girlfriend?"

"What oh she fine or she was the last time I saw her she was."

"Good well goodbye my friend."

"Goodbye Charlie old friend."

"-t out of our way she will die." said James

"I will not move James I will defend Olympus as I did all those years ago, I will defeat you all as I did all those years ago and if you harm Tess in any way you will regret it." The fighting around as had stopped and everyone was looking at me and James.

James turned around and shouted.

"KILL HER."

**Nico(P.O.V)**

"KILL HER." James yelled I looked back were the cycplos was he began to squeze her.

"No." I yelled as I looked back I saw something was happening to Percy his eyes were glowing as well as his whole body like a god when they reveal there true form.

"You idiot you just pissed of the second most powerful person in the universe." I yelled at him.

"So?" he yelled back.

"Turn around and look at him." James turned and looked at Percy his eyes widened as he looked at Percy.

"You jackas-." for the second time his sentence was stopped but this time from an explosion of white light I averted my gaze but that didn't stop the light from burning me and forcing me to see all the bad I had done.

**Random Reporter (P.O.V)**

"Thats right Richard there seems to be a great light shining out of Manhatten we don't know what it is but this storm system seems to be about o hit it."

Then a scream rang out as Typhoon touched the light he just vanished.

**Athena (P.O.V)**

What just happened my home is shourded in light and our greatest enemy has just vanished for the first time in a very long time I had no idea what was happening.

"Athena whats happened." asked Zeus to my right.

"Ah good question one I don't know the answer to." I replied

"Well there's a shock the great Goddess of wisdom doen't know whats happening." scoffed Aries

"Well do you have any idea you idiot."

"No but the lights fadding so lets go find out."

"Fine lets move Gods." said Zeus we surged forwards heading for the Empire State Building when we reached there we found our children lying on the ground some were crying others unconscious but what held my attenion was the boy who was floating in mid-air with light still glowing around him.

"Percy."Posiden yelled as he ran towards him.

"Do not touch him." said a voice just behind us we turned to find Chaos standing there.

"Is he dead?" I asked

"No he is not dead but he is not alive either."

"That doesn't make sense what did he do? Where are all of the troops from the assault."

"It's hard to explain the light was Percy and as for where our enemies are I don't know they are not on this world and nor are they in the void."

"So what should we do?"

"Give me time to think we should go to the throne room." Chaos turned and looked down at a body behind him he bent down and touched her forehead a light quickly shot through her. she sat up sceaming.

"It's okay Tess your safe now."

"Where's Percy my lord."

"We will talk about that soon." he said the turned back to us. "Go back to Olympus I shall come soon."

**Three hours later** (still Athena P.O.V)

Chaos walked into the throne room with Percy hovering in front of him Tess stood behind him in tears as she looked at Percy.

"So my lord Chaos what do you have to tell us."

"Gaia and her allies are definatly not in the void and they are bot on this planet I am still not sure where they are. But I do know that should there allies in the void escape they will be ten times as powerful as you but on the plus side not all that escape will be you enemies friends who faded long ago will come back and they will also be more powerful then before."

"Umm my lord Chaos does this mean that Pan will come back?" asked Grover

"Yes it does Grover but you don't need his help anymore do you."

"No but it would be nice if he could see what has happened."

"True but they won't escape for several years so I would advise that you take out some of Gaia allies."

"Where should we look?"

"Well Alyconeus has made his homeland New Zealand since some idiot told him to have a homeland that was bigger the ten miles long." he said looking at the door as some Roman campers came in at there lead was Frank.

"Camp Jupiter was attacked but we manged to defend it." he said

"Yeah thanks to me." said Leo who had been at camp Jupiter as a ambassador just as Renya was here.

"Frank you are a silly boy." said Chaos

"What? what did I do?"

You told Alyconeus to make sure his home was more the ten miles long and now he has made New Zealand his home."

"But isin't New Zealand part of your releam?" asked Hazel

"No it has been influenced by us but is not in our power there are other thing's going on there that we don't want a part of." I said

"So what do we do then?" asked Hades

"Wait and rest they shall make there move soon."

"What about are you going to do about him?"

"I can do nothing if anyone touches him they are reduced to ash but should the Fates will Percy to live then he shall but I must take my forces and leave here until the time comes for us to fight again." said Chaos and with that him, Percy, Tess and all of the others vanished.

"Well now what?" asked Zeus

"Annabeth is still here my lord we can get information out of her."

"No she won't talk but we shall put her somewhere secure." I said thinking about what will happen in the course of the next few years

**Right that is this story finshed please review and tell me what you believe the Night-terror name should be as well as the last few assassin should be with:**

**who there parents should be :**

**what they can do :**

**how they joined Chaos :**

**and what letter of the greek alphabet they should be:**

**Also what do you want the sequal to be called?**


End file.
